You saved me
by Kyla LockHeart
Summary: Emmett and Isabella fell in love at first sight, everything seemed to be perfect untill Emmett gets called back to iraq. what happens when he gose M.I.A for a few years. will Bella move on or will she move on. Will emmett ever come home! read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Isabella, wake up already!"

I heard my brother Jasper banging on my door. If I ignore him long enough he will go away.

"Isabella come on you swore you'd help me clean up and shit for tonight!"

I opened my eyes and thought about it. I was hung-over, I didn't want to even move, but I did promise I'd help him with his friend's welcome home party. Some guy he went to school with named Emmett had joined the marines when they graduated. I never knew any of his high school friends because I lived with my dad in New Jersey most of high school. As soon as I graduated, I moved back out here with my brother. If I would have know he would be so over protective of me I would have probably stayed out there.

"I'm up Jasper ok. I'm up!" I yelled at him, sitting up on my bed.

"Finally, it's already 2:30 and people are going to start coming at 4:30 for the BBQ."

I didn't say anything back; I just went into my bathroom and shut the door. After my shower I went downstairs and started cleaning. Jasper came in from outside and got a bottle of water.

"So, who all is coming tonight?" I asked him, wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Mostly just some old friends," Jasper said smiling to himself. "Well they're more than old friends. We were all really close. You know after Mom died and you had to live with your dad they sort of became my family. My dad was too busy with his new family to even notice me. Alice and Edward's mom and dad kind of adopted me and Emmett."

I don't think I had ever seen Jasper so excited to see anyone like this before.

"So you guys all hung out a lot? What happened?" I asked him, taking the water from him and taking a drink.

"Well, Alice moved to L.A. for some fashion school then to New York for a job. Then Edward went to college in England. I was going to join the Marines with Emmett, but changed my mind last minute. I guess we all just grew apart. We all called each other and I wrote to Emmett, but that's about it."

 "You were going to go to the Marines?" I kind of laughed. I could totally picture Jasper as a Marine. He used to play war in our backyard. I remember because he used to hold me captive.

 "Yea I was. Why is that funny, punk?" Jasper playfully punched me.

 "Why didn't you go?"

He looked at me for a minute then answered.

 "Remember the night you called me crying because you missed Mom, and how you said when you turned 18 you wanted to come home?"

I stared at him as he explained to me his decision.

"That night, Emmett was at my house and we started to talk. We decided my baby sister needed me more then my country did."

I was dumb founded. That was six years ago. I never knew Jasper gave up something that big for me. If he was ever destined for anything, it was the military.

 "Jazz I had no idea," I couldn't even speak I was in such shock.

 "That was the point, Bells. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come home and the truth is, I was only going 'cause I didn't want to be alone. It's all good; don't sweat it. I have a great life here."

He gave me a big hug. "Come on loser girl, we've still got a lot to do," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room.

 "Finally, we're done. Can I go get ready now?" I asked Jasper, throwing my gloves away.

 "Yeah, I'm gonna jump in the shower too. They should be showing up soon so try your hardest not to take 3 hours to get ready!"

I flipped him off and ran up the stairs. I was about done getting ready when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked in the mirror and went downstairs. There was a small pixie-like girl jumping up and down on Jasper and a tall guy with bronze hair and green eyes standing behind her laughing. I stood on the last step watching them. Jasper turned towards me.

 "Hey guys, this is my sister Isabella. Isabella this is Alice and her brother Edward." I went to shake Alice's hand when she pulled me in for a hug. For someone so small she had a strong hard grip.

 "Oh Isabella, Jasper used to talk about you all the time," she said in my ear, squeezing me. I laughed and hugged her back. Jasper didn't really talk too much about them. I remember hearing their names from time to time, but that's it.

 "It's nice to finally meet you guys too. You can call me Bella."

She let go of me so I could shake Edward's hand.

 "Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you."

Edward's voice was very smooth and velvety. I bet he got girls left and right.

"So Jazz, where is Emmett at?" Edward asked Jasper walking into the living room.

 "Fuck, I don't know. Who knows with him? Wanna help me with the grill real quick?" Jasper slid open the backyard glass door. Edward followed.

 "So Bella, Jasper tells me you can sing." she said following me into the kitchen. I started to cut up lettuce.

 "Yea I like to sing. I'm not too serious about it though. It's just a hobby." I looked at her and smiled.  

"Yea he told me you sing at his club like twice a week."

I laughed. Jasper told everyone I sang there. It took him almost two years to get me to sing at his club. And once I did, people started to ask for me so I started to sing there every week. I do it for business, people like live performances. I'm not as great as most people say but if it helps bring in the cash then so be it.  

"Yea, just for fun though." I got kind of shy. "You know he sings with me every now and then?"

I tried getting the spotlight off of me.  

"WHAT? REALLY?" Alice gasped out in shock. "He never told me that! I never knew he could even sing."  

"Well he does. He is really good too. You should come by sometime and watch."

Maybe I shouldn't have invited her. There was probably a reason he didn't tell her. We both looked over at the backyard because Jasper and Edward were both laughing really hard. I walked out and Jasper was holding his phone out—someone on speaker was freaking out.

"FUCKIN A JASPER WHAT THE FUCK? YOUR DIRECTIONS FUCKING SUCK! I'M SO FUCKING LOST. WHO NAMES A STREET FLOWER? WHAT KIND OF QUEER SHIT IS THAT? FUCK, FUCK, FUCKIN SHIT!"

Edward took the phone from Jasper.  "Dude you're a marine. How are you lost on civilian land? Aren't you trained to not get lost?" Edward said, trying not to laugh.  

"FUCK YOU EDWARD! OK I'M GONNA CALM DOWN." He cleared his throat " Now I'm on Cook Street. Where do I go?"

I could tell it was taking a lot out of him to keep calm. I went back inside and finished getting everything ready. About five minutes later, someone walked in the house and yelled out: "DADDY'S HOME BITCHES!"

Jasper and everyone else were still in the backyard. I walked around the corner, "Whose daddy are you?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

His face dropped. "FUCK! Am I seriously in the wrong house? Fuck it you're a hottie anyway. What's your name? I'm fresh from Iraq, I'm single, and ready to have fun!"

I laughed nervously. He was definitely hot. His muscles looked like they wanted to rip through his shirt. Ok, _maybe_ I wanted them to. You could tell by how he talked he was a marine.

"What's up Emmett?" Jasper and his friends ran in the house laughing. Emmett grabbed Alice first.

"I thought I walked into the wrong house. Is that your girl Jazz? She is fucking hot!"

I turned bright red and looked down.

"Fuck you man. That's Isabella, my sister!" Jasper said, annoyed.

"Ohh! Hey Isabella, I'm Emmett," he waved at me.

I smiled and waved back. Emmett was tall and all muscle. He had short black hair and the cutest dimples. I stood there in awe, taking in his face. I haven't been this attracted to a guy in a long time. They were all standing around him talking and catching up. I caught myself staring before anyone else did. Two more people walked up to the door—a tall man with blonde hair who looked really young. I have never seen him before. Then next to him was a shorter lady with brownish red hair. Her hair fell around her face and almost made it take the shape of a heart. She had a warm smile on her face.

Alice turned around a squealed, "MOM, DAD! I'm so glad you're here!" She hugged them both. Everyone took turns hugging. I went back into the kitchen trying to keep myself busy. Jasper came in the kitchen with the couple.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. They are Alice and Edwards parents." I shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, feeling a little out of place.

"We're so glad to meet you Bella," Carlisle said after shaking my hand.

"Fuckin' SHIT I'M STARVING. IS THE FOOD DONE?" Emmett's voice echoed out.  

"Emmett, do you have to yell about everything dear?" Esme said to him.

"Sorry Esme. Bad habit." Emmett said sitting down.

"The food should be done soon." Jasper yelled from outside.

Everyone was sitting around talking, catching up. They were reminiscing about things they did together and the trouble they got into. I actually learned a lot about Jasper by listening to their stories. When everyone was done eating, Alice and Esme helped me clean up while the guys sat outside drinking.

"You guys should go outside and catch up. I can finish in here. It's almost done anyway," I said as sweetly as possible. The truth is I felt kind of awkward not knowing anything about them when they seemed to know everything about me. They insisted on finishing with me. I kept involved with the conversation, but I kept looking by the sliding doors to catch a peek at Emmett. For just meeting him I felt really drawn to him. Maybe it was just how he talked, or his carefree, easy-going personality, but he definitely made an interesting first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally had a moment to myself after Esme and Carslie left. Don't get me wrong I like them, I liked all of them. I just was shy around people I didn't know. I don't like being judge. I snuck out the front and lit up a joint. Jasper knew I smoked but I didn't know what his friends would think. I took a few hits letting my mind get cleared. I was kind of overwhelmed. I felt like an outsider. I know Jasper would never want me to feel that way but I did. I was out of the loop with all of them. It was like Jasper lived two different lives, witch one was real and witch one was fake?

"So do you not like us or something?" A deep voice made me freeze were I stood. I let out the smoke I was holding in and slowly turned around. Emmett stood there leaning against Jaspers truck.

"I didn't say that." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was kind of shocked to see him standing there.

"Well you don't talk much do you then?" He said reaching out his hand. I looked down not sure what he was reaching for. "Puff Puff pass home girl!" He said pointing at the joint I had in my hand.

"I was just letting you all catch up. You smoke?" I wasn't sure if he thought it was just a cigarette

"Would I be asking for it if I didn't smoke?" He was kind of rude but it was sexy at the same time. I handed him the joint and watched as he took a hit. He blew out the smoke. "Were did you get this dirt? You need to smoke some Iraqi bud. That shit will have you so fuckin blown you wouldn't know what hit you" He said taking another hit.

"If you don't like it then why you smoking it?" I took the joint back from him. He chuckled.

"Cause between you and me I love Alice but Fuck I forgot what a head ach she could be at times. I think she was the reason I started to smoke" He laughed again. I took a big hit and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. I blew out the smoke and said,

"You're really are a fuckin marine huh?" I said in a mocking tone. He smiled showing all his perfectly white teeth.

"Why you say it like that Little girl?" He said now trying to hide his smile.

"Oh I don't Fuckin know something about the fucking way you fucking talk you know what im fucking saying little boy" I Made my voice go deeper every time I said fucking. He let out a loud Booming laugh that almost made the car alarms go off.

"That would have been funnier if you called me something other then little boy cause as you can see there is nothing little about me" he moved his hands up and down modeling his body. "Nice try tho"

"Yeah about that are you on steroids or something cause your unusually ugh big." He laughed again.

"NO! im all natural baby girl. Why you jealous your boyfriends doesn't have all this" He said with a crocked smile and wink that made me forget what we were talking about for a second.

"I don't have a boyfriend so that would be a no, you ganna pass now?" I reached for the joint needing something to distract my mind from other things. As he passed it to me he said

"That's a shame, a hot ass girl like you should have guys all over her. You must intimidate them or something" We both laughed but I was pretty sure for different reasons. I laughed because Jasper was the one scaring the guys way.

"What about you do you have a girl friend?"

"I fucked around with a couple fellow lady troops you know doing me duty but girlfriends are hard for a marine to keep. So that would be a negative mama." I started to chock on the smoke. He was being really up front and honest. That was something I wasn't used to from a guy who wasn't my brother. "Aww that's cute you tried to hit it like a pro. Here let me see that fucking shit and show you how its done" I was still coughing when he snatched the joint out of my hand.

"Wow to much info buddy" I chocked out. He smirked.

"Yea well I thought you should know. I don't like beating around the bush." I looked at him confused when Jasper walked out.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Jasper said walking next to me.

"I was out here smoking and nymph boy over here decided to come out here and smoke with me." Emmett and I both started to laughed at our inside joke.

"That was better chicka" Emmett said still laughing. Jasper looked at us both then shock his head.

"I'm glad to see you to are getting along, I kind of thought you two would get on each others nerves." we laughed again at Jaspers remark. I thought Emmett was funny. He was up front and I could tell he didn't bullshit.

"What really you thought I wouldn't like your little sister. She is fucking funny!" Emmett said looking at me and winking. All three of us went back inside. I sat on the couch with Jasper. Emmett sat on a stool next to our bar and made us all drinks..

"Should you be giving that to a minor?" Jasper asked Emmett when he handed me the drink.

"Fucking shit how old are you?" Emmett sounded a little annoyed. \

"Im 17 why?" I played along. If it was one thing Jasper and I did it was play jokes on people. We always knew what the other was thinking so it usally worked out. Edward and Alice both stiffed laughs.

"NO FUCKING WAY REALLY?" Emmett's voice echoed. As he pulled the drink back out of my hand. Jasper started to laugh.

"Im just fucking with you Dick." Jasper said handing me his drink.

"How old are you?" Emmett's eyes were locked on me. I stared back going completely blank. We both just looked at each other. Iv never been lost in someone's eyes before. It felt like hours had passed by before Emmett waved a hand in front of me. "Hello Isabella? Did you forget how old you are?" I snapped out of it. I could feel my face turning red. Alice and Edward were talking so the only two who saw me go blank were Jasper and Emmett, That didn't mean anything I have never been so embarrassed.

"Yea im 22."I said looking away. I could have died right there. I didn't even wanna know what Jasper was thinking. Im sure he would have a huge problem with me if he though I liked one of his best friends. every time I looked up after that Emmett was looking at me smiling. Every time he smiled my heart would want to jump out of my chest.

"So Bella you work in Jasper club?" Alice asked me after Jasper got up to refill his drink.

"Yea we both manage it." I was glad Alice started talking to me I don't know how much longer I could last with Emmett Looking at me and smiling. Every time was the same reaction, my heart would pond against my chest and I would hold my breath until he would look away. I couldn't look at him anymore. Each time I did the glances got longer and I was begging to fill light headed like I was going to pass out.

"That sounds like fun, Its like you're the co owner" Alice stated looking over at Jasper. He came and sat at the arm of the couch and put an arm around my shoulder.

"that's exactly what it is. Bella has saved my ass so many times down at the club. We have been talking about opening a seconded one to" Jasper said with a big smile.

"yea well just talking about it, were still not sure." I needed to make my point that I still wasn't sure about it. We barley had time for the first club as it is.

"That's sexy your kind of like that song miss independent huh?" Emmett said out of know were. Everyone laughed.

"Why would you say that Emmett?" I asked him playfully.

"Im just saying you seem pretty Independent Most girls want a man to do everything for them." I always did everything on my own as much as I could. My mom always told me to never depended on any man. No one said anything because Jasper started the movie. Of course since he picked it out it was a war movie. some times I think he should have been born during the civil war or something. The movie he put on was called "Inglorious Bartered" With Brad Pit. Emmett seemed pretty into it to. I was high and bored. I was falling asleep when I herd the door bell ring.

"OH THANK GOD!" I didn't mean to say as I jumped up out of boredom. Edward laughed but everyone else was still watching the movie. I walked to the door wonder who would be here. We weren't expecting anyone else right now. I was filled with rage when I opened the door.

"What do you want!" I spat out like venom to Victoria, Jaspers Ex girlfriend. I couldn't stand her. I was so glad when my brother finally broke up with her.

"Were is he?" She icily replied back to me.

"Somewhere your not. He has nothing to talk with you about" We were eyeing each other.

"Whos cars are in the drive way?"

"No Of Your Business Hoe"

"Who are you calling a HOE! Jasper I know your in there!" She started to scream. I pushed her out the door way and slammed the door shut. She went to push it open .Before I even realized anyone was there, Emmett grabbed the door handle and swung the door back open. Victoria tripped in the door.

"IS THERE A FUCKIN PROBLEM HERE LADY, I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE CAUSING FUCKING PROBLEMS FOR MY FAMILY" Emmett's voice was cold and deep. It sent chills down my back. Victoria was frozen staring at him. The look one her face was pure fear, And yet she still looked like she was trying to undress him with her eyes.

"What's going on?" Jasper said from behind me. He pushed his way though. Emmett had his eyes locked on Victoria but not in the way he had locked with me. He looked at her more like she was his prey. His stance was slitly couched ready to pounce like a lion attacking a dear., his eyes looked like they went black, I'm not even sure he was blinking. His position did not relax one bit. Even as Victoria stood up.

"Jazzy Baby, I knew you were here. Baby I miss you" She said walking toward him. He stepped back.

"Didn't we brake up, what part of its over dumb Whore don't you get?" Jasper said pushing me in back of him. Not out of fear for me but for her. I have been wanting to beat the shit out of her from day one.

"Baby come on James didn't mean anything, I love you" Victoria tried to plea with him.

"NO get off my property Victoria or I let my sister lose on you" She eyed me as Jasper made his threat. I smirked, and herd Emmett chuckle under his breath.

"Jazz do you mind if I wear this sweater I forgot my jacket?" Alice came around the corner holding one of Jaspers Jackets.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SLUT!" Victoria yelled from the top of her lungs at Alice. She went to launch at her but I cut her off with a right hook to the nose. Victoria grabbed a fist full of my hair and tried to knee me in the face but I managed to trip her rolling over on top of her I punched her in the face. I'm not sure how many times. Next thing I knew I was being lifted in the air. I was still swinging in the air. Two arms tightened them self's around me pinning my arms underneath them so I would stop swinging. I was breathing hard. I was filled with rage all I wanted to do was hurt her. I have been watching her torcher my brother for so long. He was finally free from her I was not going to let anything get in the way of that. The grip around me grow a little tighter. I tried to wiggle free a few more times, before letting out a loud sigh and giving up. I throw my head back into something hard. I herd A booming laugh as I groaned out.

"If I let you go will you stay here Killer?" The deep voice asked loosening his grip just a little bit.

"Yes!" I said as annoyed as I could.

"Don't make me tackle your ass cause I will" His tone was meaningful yet playful.

"ok let go already" I tried to move my shoulders.

"you sure you want me to let you go already?" He whispered in my ear. I got instant Goosebumps all over.

"Yes." I chocked out. Already knowing who was holding me so close. His arms slowly let me go. When I had enough room I turned around to see him. I was already to familiar with his voice. The second he touched me I already knew It was him. This couldn't be good. He eyed me carefully waiting to see if I would make a brake for it. Part of me wanted to see if he would make good on his threat. The other part knew more touching wasn't a good idea.

"Wow do you have a fast reflex. I didn't even see that coming and im trained to see it fucking coming. That was the hottest shit ever Fuckin A!" Emmett's eyes lit up as he spoke. I laughed to my self.

"It's was coming along time ago." I didn't even notice we were in the kitchen. Way on the other side of the house.

"It was like the fucking matrix" Emmett kept going on. He seemed sort of impressed. All I wanted to know was if Jasper was mad at me. "you should be proud of your self why do you look worried?" All excitement was dropped from his face.

"is Jasper mad?" I asked in a whisper looking every were but at Emmett.

"oh he is fuckin Pissed the fuck off Killer but not at you." I looked up at Emmett. He had a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. God his lips were so kissable. I can't believe how hot he looked when he yelled at Victoria. "Isabella? I said he isn't mad at you why would he?" I broke out of my trance as he repeated himself moving closer to me.

"Isabella are you ok?" I herd jasper come in. Emmett stepped back.

"I'm sorry Jazz I don't know what happened out there!"

"It's ok Bella, Anyone would have done it. Did she get you" He was looking me over. I rubbed my head.

"I think she got some of my hair" Both Jasper and Emmett started to laugh. Jasper pulled me in for a hug. I looked over at Emmett, He was watching me with curious eyes. I wonder what he was think to himself, Because he was deep in thought looking at me when he smiled and chuckled to him self.

We went back and finished the movie. When it was over we all talked a little more. I could tell how excited Jasper was because all three of them are moving back to California for good. They were still close after all these years. Plus the way that Jasper and Alice looked at each other I wonder if there was something between them. I was glad I will get to see them all more often. They were all funny and nice. At one in the morning Edward and Alice decided to go home. They were staying with there parents Carslie and Esme until they found a place of there own. Emmett left soon after. I wasn't sure were he was staying I guess he would stay at a base or something. Jasper and I Were both dead tired so as soon as Emmett was out the door we went to bed.

I laid there recapping the day. Mostly remember things about Emmett. There was something about him that made me drawn to him. Well Not something, everything about him made me drawn to him. I wanted to know everything about him. That night as I slept I could almost feel his arms around me in a protective grip. I know he wasn't there but I could almost feel the warmth of his bear hug wrapped around me.

I felt like he was Already mine even if I just meet him. I never felt possessive over something that wasn't mine before. I needed to avoid him until I figure out how to get ride of these feelings. Jasper would hate the idea of Emmett and I. I know Because Jasper hated any idea with me and any guy. No one was ever good enough for me according to Jasper, it was ok tho cause no girls are good enough for my brother so I understood were he was coming from.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks since Jaspers friends have been back. Alice comes over the most, She is always trying to get Jasper to go shopping or do something I could tell he didn't want to do, but because jasper has a big heart he would do it. I usually went along with them. Alice and I were becoming good friends. She was an easy person to get along with. Jasper liked me having her as a friend. He thinks I party to much as it is so having a friend who doesn't go out everyday was going to be good for me. At least that's what he thinks. I mean I go out and I party but im also young and I got my shit together. I didn't even bother trying to get him and my friends to get along anymore.

I was in my room getting ready for work tonight when Alice walked in a plopped down on my bed.

"Hey Izzy, Were you off to?" Alice was always Over excited about everything. I thought it was funny how happy she would get over the smallest of things.

"I'm going to work. Izzy?" I answered here and questioned why she was calling me Izzy. Know one calls me that.

"Yea it's what Em calls you. I had lunch with him. He was asking about you, you know?" She laid back on my bed and giggled. Fuck even the mention of his name had my heart trying to rip out of my chest.

"What did he ask?" I tried to sound like I didn't care that he was asking about me.

"Emmett thinks you don't like him. He says you avoid him." She sat back up on the bed.

"I like him. I don't avoid him. Why would he think that?" I leaned against my dresser looking at Alice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you do avoid him. Come on Bells I notice it, Even your brother notices it. When ever he come over you suddenly have to leave or you disappear into your room." Alice said trying to hold back a smile.

"He just has bad timing that's all." I kind of snapped at her then turned around to finish getting ready.

"Well I think he has good timing you just have a bad crush" I flipped around to start at Alice wide eyed as she finished her sentence. She started to laugh.

"I'm late, I gotta go. Tell Emmett I said I like him and to man up marines don't cry" I said grabbing my purse and ran out the door. Why would it bother him if I was avoiding him. I wasn't that obvious about it, Or I guess I was since apparently everyone noticed it., at least they just thought I didn't like him. I have to convince Alice later. I had to go get the club ready for tonight. When I got to the club I could barely focus. My mind kept going back to Emmett. This was getting way harder then I thought it would be.

Tonight was really busy. By 10 we were at max capacity, I loved nights like this, except one of my bartenders called out so I was on deck. It made me a little nerves not being able to be every were at once but I trusted our staff. I got lost in the moment at the bar making drinks , I always had a lot of fun bartending. I knew a bunch of tricks and stuff. I always got big tips.

"Hey!" I smiled and said when I saw Jasper making drinks. "I didn't know you were coming down tonight"

"Yea im here with Alice, Edward, and Emmett. Im just making us a few drinks. Everything cool?" Jasper yelled over the music.

"Yea im great. Were you guys at ill go say hi when I get a minute!"

"Were in the up stairs V.I.P. They were watching your show, Alice wants you to teach her" He said picking up the drinks and walking away. I laughed and looked up to the V.I.P. I saw Emmett and Alice and Waved. I grabbed a few bottles and started to pour drinks while dancing around. I was showing off just a little bit.

"Hey miss Bartender lady give me a fucking beer already !" some guy shouted at me. I had a few orders still waiting.

"Give me a sec" I yelled back.

"Hurry up the fuck up shit you don't need to make the dam thing just hand me the beer." I was used to people being rude and impatient so I ignored him and kept doing my thing. It was just me and two other of my girls behind the bar. I know they do there best people just don't act right sometimes. I handed off a drink to another guy when that same asshole who was having a problem waiting like everyone else jumped over the bar to grab a beer. As soon as I saw him I kicked him in the gut with my stiletto boot. As soon as he hit the floor I had my foot on his throat. The Bouncers were over in a second and dragged him away. I looked up and Emmett was standing on the side of the bar. The look he had on his face was priceless. I beat he isn't used to seeing a girl being able to take care of herself. I walked up to him handing him another beer.

"I was ganna come help you out but I can see your fine by yourself" He took the beer from me and said though a big smile.

"Yea, Thanks Mr. Marine but I think I got a handle on it. Jasper leaves me hear alone for a reason!" I winked at him.

"Yep I can see that. Your pretty good with those bottles too. How good are you on the dance floor?" he asked looking at the floor. I smiled at him, and put up a finger for him to wait. I went to check with the girls to see if they could do with out me for a few minutes. The drink rush had slowed so I went back to Emmett and took his hand. We walked past to Dj were I signaled him to put my song on. The current song died down and the new remix started up. I took him right to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance around him. he watched for a second before stopping me in front of him, He started to move. I was impressed. I didn't think Marines could move like that. I though they were all trained robots. We danced good together. I saw few people stop and watch us. We were both teasing each other. I was having a lot of fun. It was like he was thinking the way I was. He knew exactly how to respond each move I made. I wanted to test him. So I thought up a sign to my Dj to throw on some jerking music. Emmett stood there still and watched me. Another guy jumped in with me who knew how to jerk. He was pretty good. Emmett stood there watched. I stopped and pulled him by the arm off the dance floor laughing.

"What the fuck was that shit?" He said starting to laugh as we got to a more quieter spot.

"That was Jerking Nymph. You like?" I leaned against the wall catching my breath.

"Yea I kind of did when it was just you. I was about to rip that fuckin guys head off" He said leaning against the other wall. We both laughed. I was looking down trying not to look into his eyes. I already knew what would happen if I did.

"Marines don't cry, I was just curious." He said out of no were. The randomness made me look up.

"What?" I laughed

"You told Alice the marines don't cry to man up. I wasn't crying about it. I just wanted to know if you were avoiding me because you didn't like me or if It was cause you were feeling me" My mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say to him. Should I tell him I was feeling him or lie. My eyes were locked on his. He smiled his perfect smile and before I could answer he said "Yea I think I got my answer, Look they problly need your kickass self out there so how about we meet up when your off. Until then ill have my eye on you" He finished with a wink and walked away. I sat there for a minute thinking. What the fuck just happened. What did he mean. I walked back to the bar and before I started helping again I looked up to see Edward and Jasper looking down on the bar laughing. Emmett was next to Alice. He looked down at me, catching me looking at him he raised his beer to me and took a drink. I blushed and went back to work. Jasper must have called in a back up Bartender cause Jasmine came in and started to work. I went up stairs Jasper Alice and Emmett were dancing. Edward was at the balcony Watching.

"Why aren't you out there?" I asked leaning next to him. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Im not much of a dancer" He took a drink.

"Everyone is a dancer. Come on ill show you." I tugged on his shoulder He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I saw how you dance and there is no way I could do that!" He said with a straight face. I smiled. And wiggled my way in front of him.

"Follow my hips with your arms. He started to swag back in fourth with me. "Just do what I do. Stay relax and feel the music" Pretty soon he was moving to the beat. He wasn't as bad as he thought. I turned around with my back against him. And danced he moved with me. I kept it at a slower pace. Next thing I knew there was a white flash. Alice stood there With Jasper Laughing. Edward stopped dancing and turned red.

"You guys embarrassed him! that's not fair." I wrapped my arms around him and laughed. "Jasper did You call Jasmine?"

"Yea. And Bobby is ganna shut down, Ima stay with Alice and Lock up. Emmett wanted you to give him a lift since we have been drinking. He has to get up Early tomorrow, You mind taking him home?" I looked at my brother speciously.

"ugh yea. How you guys getting home?" I looked at the three of them who all looked trashed.

"By the time were done here if im not sober well catch a cab." Emmett came up stairs and patted my shoulder.

"You ready my designated driver?" God his smile was so fucking sexy.

"Yea lets go alkyl" I Said walking over to Jasper Giving him a hug and Alice.

"Thanks for the lesson" Edward Said as he leaned in to hug me good bye.

"Alright guys Fuck off drive safe and use protection" Emmett said waving and walking away. We went to the office and got my stuff. As soon as we walked out Emmett grabbed my hand. I looked at him in shock.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Im not one of your Easy fellow Marine Bitches, I have standers" I said pulling my hand free.

"I didn't say you were. I was just holding your hand incase a guy was going to hit on you!" He said grabbing my hand again. I stopped walking. And turned to him.

"And what dose it matter to you if a guy hits on me?" I looked him dead in the eyes for the first time not getting lost.

"Cause then I would have to kill that guy." Emmett said matter of fact.

"but why?" He looked me back in the eye

"your so cute acting like you don't know already. Ill play along." He started to walk still holding my hand. He pulled me along. I was so confused. He made no since. I just figured he was drunk so I didn't let it get the best of me. He opened the car door for me and went to the passenger side of the car.

"So Emmett, I feel like you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself." I backed out and Emmett started his story.

"Ok My name is Emmett Im am 23 and I have been for about six years. I grow up in California with my parents. They were both dead beats so they never noticed I was never really home. I like jumping out of planes to save lives that need to be saved and ill kill anyone who hurts anyone close to me with out even thinking twice about it. Witch is why you should hold my hand when were in public to avoid a casualty." He looked at me a winked. I couldn't help laughing " I like to dance with sexy girls who can move. Im attracted to a girl who can handle her self." I could feel him eyeing me. I was trying to keep my breathing regular. "She's feeling me to but is having a hard time confronting it. I don't know why, And that bugs me cause I usually can get a good feel of what a person is feeling and why. My favorite color is fuckin blue I don't have any brothers or sisters, well not by blood you know who the others are." He stopped talking and I turned to look at him. He was staring at me. " You know I have been trying to get you to hang out with me for weeks. And you always had some were to be, I don't think I ever tried so hard to hang with one fucking person all my fuckin life" He got quite again.

"Why do you wanna hang out so bad?" I asked him trying to avoid eye contact.

"Cause I have never meet a girl like you before. You intrigue me. To be honest its like you were made for me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Emmett, Look im feeling you I am but Your Jaspers best friend." I said refusing to look at him.

"And you think Jasper would have a problem with us?" He asked half laughing.

"I know he will"

"I guess you don't really know your brother huh?"

"I know him better then you think."

"No Baby girl you don't. Have you even talked to him about the possibility?"

" possibility of what?" I asked finally looking at him.

"Of us! Izzy Baby Jasper would have a problem if I hadn't already talked to him. He knows were I stand and he see's what you think your hiding."

"You talked to him?" I asked then sighed "Emmett , I don't just hook up and I don't date players"

He started to laugh out loud. I got annoyed.

"Izzy first off when did I say I just wanted to hook up, and were did you get I was a player?"

"you didn't say it but you told me you were a player, remember the day we meet and you told me how you fucked around?"

"Ha Baby I said I did fuck around ill give you that but if you were paying attention like I thought you fucking were, I said it was hard for a marine to keep a girlfriend, Im a one woman man, Girls just don't seem to be able to keep there fucking legs closed while im getting shot at and saving lives." I Stayed quite remembering that he had said something along those lines. We were in front of the base now. The guards were checking are Id's. I drove in still not saying anything. He gave me directions the baric.

When we were in front of his I turned off the car and looked at him. He was looking at me smiling. I bit my bottom lip.

"Emmett I don't want to get hurt" I said shyly. He took his hand in mine. With his free hand he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Izzy I can't afford to get hurt again. Ill lose it, really." I could tell he wasn't joking. I leaned closer to him. I was still biting my bottom lip. He leaned closer the same time I did. I took in a breath and closed my eyes. I felt his warm lips push against mine, I kissed him back. I second later I moved closer to him putting my arm around his neck. He pushed my lips apart with his lips sliding his tong in my mouth. Our tongs fought with each other for Domenici. His won. Before I even realized it I was straddled on his lap in the passenger side of the car. His hand roughly roamed over my body. I was the first to brake our kiss. I turned my head resting my check against his. We both were trying to catch our breaths.

"I'm Yours, If your mine, I'd nerve hurt you" I whispered in his ear. He took my face between his hands.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear and that's why im so sure about this. I'm yours, and your mine, don't make me kill someone over you" He said with a half smile then he kissed me again. I didn't want our kiss to brake this time but he stopped. "Baby you gotta go I gotta get going but I want you to call me as soon as your off base. Do not call before you pass those gates you hear me. They can arrest you" I looked in his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you" I put my forehead to his.

"I know but you have to. Ill see you tomorrow, I promise" He kissed my forehead. I got up and moved back over to the driver seat. He leaned over and kissed me good night and got out of the car. He stopped before shutting the door and leaned in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow around 12:30 be ready cause were going t have lunch." He shut the door and ran over to his baric I watched him try to be quite. But he tripped and his roommate flipped the light on. I started the car and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett had me stay on the phone with him all the way until I got home. I wasn't even tired and it was already four in the morning when I got home.

"Ok baby I got to be up at 530 so ill see you later ok, get some sleep good night." Emmett's voice was low, I could tell he was tired.

"ok ill hang up but only cause I know the faster I go to sleep the sooner ill be in your arms again." I said though a yawn.

"That's MY girl, ill see you soon ok. Sleep good and you better make sure im the only one you dream about" I loved how he was demanding it was a hugged turn on for me.

"You're the only one iv been dreaming about since the first time I saw you"

"Dam right I better be! Good night"

"You do know it goes both ways right!"

"Goes with out saying Baby, Now I really do need to get at least an hour of sleep"

"Ok Fine good night." I said then blew him a kiss. I hung up, turning to my side and hugged my pillow, I must have been tired cause I don't even remember falling asleep.

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my check.

"Hello?" my voice was scratchy.

"Well good morning my little sleeping beauty" Emmett sounded way to cheerful.

"Emmett?"

"Who else do you have calling you in the morning, calling yo sleeping beauty?"

"Just you baby, what are you doing?"

"Calling to wake your sexy ass up so I don't have to wait for lunch longer then I have to" I laughed at him.

"ok well im up what time is it?"

"11:30, you have an hour till I get there so chop, chop woman!"

"ok im getting ready"

"I miss you, I cant wait to see you"

"I miss you too em. Ill see you when you get here"

"ok see you soon"

When I was done getting ready I went to go see if Jasper was up yet. Usually he has the radio turned up all the way by now. So I went to knock on his door. When he didn't answer I decided I should wake his ass up like he always dose to me. I opened his door as slowly as I could. When it was open enough for me to stick my head in I was shocked at what I saw but I was excited and happy at the same time. Jasper laid there with his arms around Alice. They looked so cute together.

"hey baby what are doing?" I Jumped and screamed at the unexpected sound of Emmett's voice. He laughed. Jasper and Alice both jumped up.

"What the FUCK?" Jasper yelled covering Alice. I turned around and Smacked Emmett.

"Why did you scare me?"

"I thought your not scared of anything?" Emmett said in a mocking tone from our conversation last night.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DAM ROOM!" Jasper yelled again throwing a pillow at us. We both laughed. I left the room but I could hear Emmett.

"Jazz and Ali back in the Sack! That's Fucking awesome. How dose it feel?" Emmett stood in the door way thrusting his hips.

"EMMETT GET OUT!" Alice yelled at him.

"Dam you're a grouch come on Izzy lets go eat and leave the two horn dogs alone" Emmett said walking out leaving the door wide open and putting an arm around me. I giggled into his shoulder. Jasper was cussing us out.

"HEY BABY!" Emmett turned to me when we were down stairs.

"Hey Em." I said before reaching up for a kiss. I meant for it to be just a peak but as soon as our lips meet this neediness took our. And my simple sweet peak turned into hot passionate sexy kiss.

"What the fuck is going on down there?" I heard Jasper from up stairs. I pulled away from Emmett.

"Nothing man I was just giving my girlfriend a hello kiss" Emmett looked up and said pulling close to him again. I was watching Jasper.

"You said you were going to ask her out on a date, Now your together?" Jasper walked down the stairs eyeing us cautiously.

"Jazz It just happened I was going to talk to you but you were asleep when I got home" I put on my innocent face.

"Isabella, It's cool, I already talked to Emmett. He is a good guy and Im kind of glad it's him and not some loser. At least with Emmett I know he wont cheat on you or hurt you. He will yell at you when he gets mad but well you need to be yelled at sometimes. Anyway, I know how he is with girls so im cool with it. But don't you think you guys are moving to fast?" I was shocked that Jasper really was ok with Us. He hated every guy I have ever brought home, problly because they all hurt me.

"NO" We answered at the same time.

"Ok well have fun then see you guys later." Jasper started to go back up stairs to Alice.

"Wait. Really that's it? Your just ok with us? No lecture on how he is your best friend bullshit?" I asked truly confused. Jasper turned back to me.

"No, Emmett already knows what will happen if it doesn't work out. Now Im working on patching up a past relation ship so see you guys later." HE hurried up the stairs.

"Do you want him to not be ok with this or something?" Emmett asked looking a bit hurt.

"No im just surprised. Im Happy Just surprised" I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I had my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He was laughing as I hugged him. "So your really all mine huh?" I said as he put me down.

"No, We are each others, come on I missed breakfast im starving." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Why did you miss breakfast?" I asked as he opened my door to his jeep.

"Cause I was out all night and woke up late, I had to run 19 miles for being late" He helped me in and shut the door laughing.

" How late were you?" I asked when he got in.

"About 5 minutes" He said starting the car.

"Five fucking minutes and they made you run 19 miles?" I felt guilty.

"That's the military for ya babe, its cool tho don't trip I was exactly were I wanted to be last night" he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"How are you even awake right now? Or walking for that matter?" I looked at him like he was about to fall apart.

"Because I have done worst been though worst when I was deployed." He laughed at me.

"Wanna massage when we get back?" I asked squeezing his hand.

"You would do that for me?" Emmett sounded unconvinced.

"Yes, I would do it everyday if you would ask me to."

"ok then will you massage me when we get back to the house?" Emmett had a big smile as he asked.

I nodded yes and smiled back at him.

We sat next to each other at the restaurant during lunch. I watched Emmett as our waitress talked to him about the lunch specials. He looked at her listening but he didn't responded to her flirty eyes. When she was done he turned to me.

"Well baby, anything sound good to you?" he asked giving me a peak on the lips. I looked at the waitress she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Why don't you order for me it all sounds good." I kissed him back.

"Ok well have a 2 cheese burgers with fries, onion rings, a chicken salad, chicken fingers, and two cokes." He smiled at me. I was looking at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you ordering for? Is the Marine core coming to Lunch?" I asked him holding in my laugh.

"Baby I'm a Marine I eat. You better get used to it, your ganna have to start cooking a lot more then you do to cause I like to fucking eat." He started to laugh his booming laugh. The waitress was still standing there. "you may leave now" He told her still laughing. "your so cute, is the Marine Core coming for Lunch"

I laughed cause he thought it was the funniest thing I ever said.

"So Jasper and Alice huh? That's kind of crazy" I was trying to change the subject.

"Not really im used to it. Jasper never told you they were together before?" He asked kind of surprise.

"NO!" I was annoyed with Jasper. How could he leave that detail out.

"Well yea they only broke up cause she was going to a different state for school and he was going military, then he stayed but she still thought it was best if they broke up."

"Fucking Jasper, I can't believe he didn't tell me that" I said mostly to myself.

"Don't feel bad mama, it was hard on Jasper when they broke up. I wouldn't be surprised if they get married or something." Emmett said pulling my hair so I would move closer to him.

I didn't even get past my burger and fries. Emmett was still eating when I was way past full. He even eat my food when he finished his. When he was done he looked at me.

"I'm ready for a massage and a nap" He looked at me like I forgot my offer from earlier.

"you want it here or are you going to wait till we get home?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"Smartass, I can wait, I think" He said with Narrowed eyes. I laughed. And laid on his shoulder. Finally the waitress came with the check, he paid and wrapped both his arms around me as we walked out to the Jeep. When I jumped in the Jeep he smacked my ass. And laughed out loud.

"Im sorry baby I just have been waiting to do that from day one." He was holding his stomach laughing when he was getting in the car.

"Well do yo promise to do that in bed to?" I asked him arching my eyebrows biting my bottom lip. He stopped laughing and stared at me blank.

"Yea? You want me to spank you when we fuck?" I could tell by how he asked he wasn't sure if I was playing or being serious. So I climb over to him and straddled his lap like I did last night. I kissed him soft at first the I sucked in his bottom lip slightly biting it. He let a low groan in my mouth. I grinded my hips into him, His hands slipped down to my hips and pushed me harder into him. I could feel his pants getting tighter. I took one hand and put it under his shirt over his chest filling his rock hard abs. My lips moved from his lips to his chin, I slowly kissed my way to his neck. I sucked and nibbled on it still grinding myself in to him. I could feel my self getting wetter. "Izzy Baby, Fuck Were in a parking lot. What are you doing?" He was breathing hard, I kept kissing his neck and just moaned as he spoke. "Oh Fuck I want you so bad right now." I found the button to make the Seat go back, we fell back. I left a trail with my tong as I moved to the other side of his neck. I started to unbuckle his pants. "Baby hold on what are you doing fuck, we can get caught" I smiled still sucking on his neck.

"Your not stopping me" I purred out into his ear. He stayed quite I felt his hand pull a fist full of my hair forcing me to look at him. I gasped out in pleasure, meeting his gaze I lick my lips. Emmett looked at me for a few seconds.

"Fuck it!" His lips crushed into mine. He one hand unbuttoned my pants tugging them down. I stopped kissing him and helped get them off. As soon as I was free of them I went back to kissing him. His Hand slid down to my panties with his middle finger he started to rub circles around my clit.

"Fuck Em I want you inside me, I need you daddy" I moaned out. Emmett pinched my clit making me thrust my hips down into him. We both cried out in pleasure. I reach down and pulled out his rock hard cock. I looked down, and grinned at his size. "there really isn't anything small about you?"

He laughed at my remark. He tugged on my panties. Before I could get up to pull them down he tore the sides ripping them off. His hands slid under my ass lifting me up. I positioned him under my wet folds. He slowly guided himself in me. I held my breath. Emmett kissed my check.

"We can stop if you want, your really tight" He whispered in my ear.

"No." I breathed out pushing myself further down on him. When he was fully in me he let me adjust my self. I started rocking my hips back and fourth, He pushed him self up when I pushed down. "Fuck Emmett you feel so good," I moaned out.

"God Izzy your so fucking tight," he gasp out before kissing me as passionately as he could. I could feel I was close to my release. I broke our kiss. And kissed his neck. I bit him a little harder then I meant to but he didn't care.

"Fuck Emmett make me yours" I cried out moving my hips harder and fast. Emmett grabbed my ass lifting it and slamming me down on to his dick. I cried out his name and my walls tightened around him. He repeated pushing me down on him as I let the walls of ecstasy washed over me. He pushed me down on him one last time, before he called out my name and I felt him spill out into me. We both were gasping for air.

"Fucking Isabella Fucking Isabella" he was saying in between breaths. "That's was the hottest shit ever. Your fucking insane! I fucking love it Fuck your crazy! Your perfect" I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Your pretty amazing yourself" I said as I put our foreheads together. A few minutes later I slowly got up. "baby can you go get me some water real quick while I put my pants on?" I asked him reaching for my pants. I was on my keens on my seat bent over In front of him. I looked back at him he was staring with a big smile. I wiggled in front of him. He laughed.

"your ganna be the death of me will you sit down before someone walks by and gets a free show. Im to tried to rip out someone eyes right now. I sat down giggling to myself. He leaned over and kissed me. "Ill be back hurry up and get dressed." Emmett looked at me again shacking his head laughing then got out the truck. I laughed cause he put the alarm on like someone was going to steal me or something. A minute later he walked out with a cup of water. He got in and flipped the mirror down. "Fuck Izzy you cant be leaving me marks like that" he was looking at the marks I left on his neck. He made me feel bad, even tho I didn't want to admit it the first thing that came t o mind was he didn't want girls to know he was taken.

"why? Your mine aren't you. You could leave them on me I don't care im not hiding anything?" I snapped before i could stop myself.

"its not that baby, I get in trouble at work for stuff like this. You can leave them anywhere you want just not were my major could see them." he looked at me apologetic. I looked out the window and didn't say anything. "BABY look at me!" he demanded. I was red in the face I didn't want to look at him. Im not leaving until you look at me." I sighed then looked over at him. "Love as much as I want to be marked as yours I just cant at the base ok. Don't feel bad, it's a dumb fucking rule but it is a rule." I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe him.

"I understand, sorry" I said clearing my throat.

"don't be sorry you didn't know." Emmett started the Jeep and drove us home. " That was still the best sex I ever had, im not even bullshitting that was so fucking hot. Im getting hard just thinking about it." He was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea right im sure you have had a lot of sex before" I laughed.

"I have but not like that. The way you move just is fucking FUCK" He said thought his teeth. Then grabbed my hand letting me feel how he was hard again. " I never get hard after a nut." I laughed at him.

"I guess im just special huh?" I moved my hand starting to feel tired.

"oh yea your very fucking special really you are." Emmett practically yelled out.

I was almost asleep when Emmett shook me softly. "come on baby" he was already getting out, and helped me out of the car. When we walked in Jasper was cooking for Alice she was on her laptop.

"Hey guys how was Lunch?" Alice asked as we both dragged ourselves in the Living room.

"It was the best lunch I ever had. Come on Babe lets take a nap, Im fucking tired" He tugged on my hand. I looked at Alice and smiled big. She giggled. Emmett striped down as some as I shut my door.

"I can't sleep in cloths" I said when he saw me looking at him. I just smiled and crawled in bed. HE laid down opening his arm to invite me to lay on him. I shook me head.

"turn around, I owe you a massage" I was sitting on my knees.

"babe you don't owe me a massage you gave me something better then a massage." he said still calling me to him. I rolled my eyes

"just turn around" He looked at me surprised and flipped around. I climbed on him and started to massage his back. He grunted a few times then with in a few minutes he was passed out. I laid down next to him. As soon as I closed my eyes he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Get over here your mine remember" He said in a low voice with his eyes closed. I laid on my side and he draped his arms over me.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I was laying on Emmett's chest. The TV was turned on. I moved closer to Emmett if it was even possible. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and stretched my arms and legs.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Emmett spoke softly playing with my hair. I looked up to meet Emmett's eyes.

"Hi" I said with a still tired voice. Em Lifted his head to reach for a kiss, but I moved my head to lay back on his chest.

"We got to get up at some point you know" Em still spoke softly gently pulling on my hair. I shook my head no. I never wanted this moment to end.

"What you wanna just stay in bed for ever?" Em voice was amused.

"Yeah I do, as long its forever with you." I laughed after I herd what I said. I sounded like a love struck teenager. Emmett laughed to moving so he could position himself over me. He was careful not to crush me, as he laid on me.

"We do have forever together But we gotta live life and get up. Do I need to spank you to get you going?"

Em wiggled his eyebrows laughing.

"as tempting as that sounds I think im going to pass on that, my stomach hurts" I said putting my arms around his neck. Em Lifted himself so he wasn't pushing on my stomach.

"Whats wrong?" Emmett asked moving low to my stomach placing light kisses on it.

"I don't know it just feels sore." I giggled from his touch.

"Maybe we went a little ruff for it being our first time. You'll live" He came back up and kissed my lips.

I got up and took a shower, even when I stretched up I was sore. When I got out the shower I went down stairs there were a bunch of people there. I forgot Sunday night was Jaspers poker night.

"Hey guys" I said waving walking into the kitchen. Alice was making some food for the guys, so I started to help her.

"So you and Em huh? I knew it" she said bumping into me.

"So you and Jasper huh? I was shocked" I bumped her back, we both laughed.

"How did it happen what did he say to you?" Alice wanted to know all the details. So I told her everything that happened. I even told her about the parking lot at lunch today.

"Oh my god that's so funny. You know what he said to me the first time he saw you?" Alice smiled at me and the continued. "Emmett said, Alice I really hope Jasper is going to be cool with me dating his sister cause im going to make her mine, even tho I think she cant stand me. I got my work cut out for me." We both started to laugh. Emmett came in and looked at us funny.

"Whats so funny girls?" he asked grabbing a beer.

"Nothing" I said still laughing. Em walked out looking back at us. "So Alice tell me about you and Jasper."

I really was curious about them.

"We dated in high school, he was my first everything. I always loved him and I never did move on after we broke up. I tried but no one compared to him. We always said if it was meant to be we would end back up together, And last night we got back together, This time ill never let him go." I could tell Alice loved my brother, He loved her to.

"Good im glad, you guys go good together." The door bell rang I went to answer it. Everyone always showed up on Sundays at our house, we always had food and drinks.

"Isabella, can we talk?" Why do Jasper and I have Ex's who always decided to show up at our house unannounced.

"I'm busy right now." I was trying to be nice to him, even tho he cheated on my about 50 times.

"It will only take a few minutes." Tyler tried to plea with me.

"What? Whats so important?" I was getting impatience, and anxious I wasn't sure how Emmett would react to my Ex being here.

"My mom died." I felt really bad for him, Even tho he was a jerk I did like his mom.

"How?" I walked out shutting the door.

"She was hit by a drunk driver, last night" He said hanging his head low.

"Dam Tyler im sorry" I didn't know what else to say to him.

"Whats going on out here?" Emmett put his arm around my shoulder.

"Em this is Tyler, his mom passed away last night." I said looking down at the ground. I was trying not to cry.

"You know Isabella I always told you ,you guys weren't careful enough with your drink limits. Now look."

Tyler said looking between Emmett and I.

"What dose that mean?" Emmett stood in front of me. As I ask taking defense in what Tyler was accusing.

"The guy that hit my mom was leaving your club. You killed my mom!" He glared past Emmett to stair me in the eye.

"I think you should leave." Emmett said pushing me back.

"Fuck you this has nothing to do with you rodeos. This is between me and my ex." Tyler was not as big as Emmett but iv seen him fight before and he can handle his own.

"Fuck you man, that's my girl now so anything to do with her has everything to do with me" Emmett already had his fist clenched. I ran inside and grabbed Jasper. Edward and the guys followed. When I ran back out with them they were already fighting. The guys pulled them part. Emmett was cussing yelling at everyone. I went to him putting my hands on his shoulders.

"baby calm down he is leaving." I was trying to calm him down.

"FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M SORRY I INTERRUPTED YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BOY TALKING GO FUCKING TALK TO HIM, IN FACT GO FUCK HIM YOU TWO LOOKED PRETTY FUCKING CLOSE IT DON'T MEAN A DAM THING TO ME FUCK YOU IM OUT OF HERE, FUCK THIS BULLSHIT YOUR JUST LIKE THE REST ANYWAY" he yelled pushing me off him. I ran after him.

"Em it's not like that, his mom died. What was I supposed to do?" I ran in front of him before he got in the jeep. He stopped and looked at me.

"you should have shut the door in his face, that's what you should have done, there's a fucking reason he is your ex, you don't need to feel sorry for him, and look what he did, he blames you for his mommy being dead and now your ganna feel bad about it, that's bullshit!" it was taking a lot for him not to scream at me. Even tho I deserved it.

"Emmett don't just run away cause we have a small problem don't be a coward! I was wrong to talk to him but you must not have thought to much about me to begin with if your just ganna walk away from me like this. You want me to be your then stay here and fight with me make me yours don't run away like a punk" I was mad that he was going to give up so easy.

"I fucking already told you im not stable enough to deal with petty bullshit and I have a short temper. I don't want to lose it and flip out on you or kill him. Did you think I was fucking around? You did exactly what I told you not to do. Was this some dumb fuck test?" his hands were locked behind his head. HE was trying to calm down.

"No this wasn't a test I wasn't going to talk to him until he said his mom died, im not playing with you, .im not fucking scared of you Em I can handle you yelling at me and getting in my face. I fucked up I know did and im sorry, But we are going to fight that's any relationship, you cant just say fuck it every time we fight." I pushed him still angry. He throw his hands down then took my face in his hands.

"I might not scare you but fuck .YOU. SCARE THE. HELL. OUT. OF. ME." He said looking deep into my eyes. I stayed quite. "I cant deal with another girl cheating on me I cant deal with not being good enough."

"Emmett, your perfect for me, I don't want to ever be cheated on again either, I already told you I wont ever cheat on you, if you don't trust me and if I don't trust you this will never work."

Emmett let out a sigh. "I didn't want to yell at you, I didn't mean to, And your right I should fight for you your worth any fight. Oh And im not a punk I was leaving so I wouldn't end up in jail but something about your eyes calmed me. That scares me to, you already have to much control over me," He said pushing his finger into me looking down at me unsure.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have talked to him. I knew it was wrong. You had every right to be mad and want to ill him and me, and if it makes you feel any better you had control over me from the first day we meet, I guess were both fucked when it come to each other."

"it ok honey, we still have a lot to learn about each other and our relationship. That dose make me feel a little better, at least were fucked together." Em pulled me into him to hug me. I laughed in his chest.

"What do you think Jasper is going to say about this?" I asked him not looking up to him.

"I'm not sure, I guess we have to go in and find out." He said pulling away from me. I took his hand and we walked inside. Jasper was with everyone still playing cards. He didn't even look worried. He looked at us and looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Em you wanna get in on the next game?" Emmett and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yea sure" Emmett went and took his seat, I got him a beer, then went to find Alice. She was in the other living room with the girls talking.

"Bella, Wow Emmett is so fucking hot your lucky to have him." Jasmine was one of our bartenders. I sat next to her and smiled smug.

"You should see what he can do in bed" I said with a bigger smile. Everyone laughed.

We all sat around talking, having a few drinks. I was starting to miss Em even if he was just a few rooms away. I herd him laughing And Jasper cussing about something. I almost got up to go in there but decided I didn't want to smoother him so I stayed with the girls.

" we should play a game with all of us together, guys and girls" My friend Angela suggested.

"Well I think we should play a game just us girls, screw the guys there not ganna stop there game you should know that already" I said looking around at everyone. "I just don't have any games.

"Oh I do, I have a game called Imagine if. You have to write down names of people you know answer questions like imagine if Jasper were a TV net work what would he be, Food network, Disney channel, History channel, or MTV." We all Started to laugh at Alice's suggestion.

"That's sounds fun go get" I said trying to breath from laughing cause we all knew Jasper would be the History channel. After Alice got the game we start to play and were having a good time to. Maybe we were all just drunk but this games was pretty funny. About and hours into the game Emmett walked in.

"Oh you guys are playing that game. Yea its pretty funny, Hey baby Imagine if I said Izzy its killing me being two rooms away from you, would you A, Say babe that sucks im with the girls go back to your game. B, Its chilling me too come play with us, or C, What do you wanna do?" Everyone got quite waiting for my answer. Emmett had a big smile watching me to.

"I would say D, Baby its killing me too, what do you wanna do?" I smiled and waited for his response.

" We couldn't do what id want to do" He said winking at me.

"What would you want to do? Were all adults here" I smirked.

"I wanna pick you up carry you up stairs were I could rip off your cloths and kiss every inch of your body, teasing you with my tong until you begged me to fuck you, then after we both get our nuts like earlier id want to take a shower and problly fuck you in there but I wouldn't cause im pretty sure as wild as you get we would never fully get clean." I was picturing what he was saying and I could feel myself getting wet, im sure every girl in the room besides Alice got wet wishing he was talking to her. "see that's why im leaving it up to you cause im sure Jasper wouldn't appreciate hearing his little sister screaming out my name. maybe we can save that for another day babe, How about I just go back to the game and try not thinking about the 100 ways I wanna do you." I stood up walking over to him slowly. He was eyeing me up and down.

"How about you save that great idea for later when everyone is gone but you go convince the guys to watch a movie right now." I kissed his bottom lip.

"ok ill bring it up, but I do have to leave in a couple hours I cant be late again" he kissed me back laughing at how all the girls were just staring in awe, Even Alice.

As soon as Emmett was out of hearing range Alice said "You guys are just too cute, a little graphic but so cute." Everyone laughed and nodded there heads. We ended up not watching a movie with the guys but Emmett came and watched a movie with us, He said he was sick of always being around guys he rather be with his girl. He was making falling for him to easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett and I just had our year anniversary. He finally got permission to live off base with me. I can't believe how this year has flown by. I was at the house waiting for Em to come home with Alice. We were doing some wedding stuff. Jasper finally purpose to Alice, a few months ago.

"Alice that dress is disgusting" I complained at her first choose for bridesmaid dresses.

"It is not Bella it's elegant." She replied back looking at the picture.

"I'm not wearing that Alice, I love you but I'm sorry, it can't be done" I said getting up. I herd the garage opening so I knew Emmett was finally home. When he opened the door I jumped on him wrapping my legs around him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Em I missed you, save me from Alice and the ugly dress!" I said in a playful tone.

"Oh no not a ugly dress, Alice my girl can't be in a ugly dress I wont allow it." Em said setting me down I smirked at Alice.

"See marine orders, can't be done." I laughed going to the kitchen to get Em something to eat. He walked in behind me.

"Don't make anything I'm going to go take a shower then were leaving" Em's voice sounded different, Like something was bothering him. I went back to Alice, Emmett went up stairs.

" Fine I'll keep looking for another dress but you will not have the final say." She said in a warning tone. I laughed and picked up the wedding book looking it over. We were laughing at some dress one of her bridesmaid sent her via E-mail. Emmett came down stairs.

"Come on baby, we gotta go" Em said helping me up.

"Were we going?" I asked reaching for my jacket. He helped me put it on.

"For a drive. Well stop and grab something to eat." I followed him outside, into the Jeep. He seemed distracted.

"Em, is everything ok?" He took my hand as I asked him.

"Yea, everything is ganna be fine, I love you"

"going to be?" I asked him starting to worry. He stopped the car. We were parked on a look out point. We come up here sometimes just to be alone ands talk. Emmett turned and looked at me.

"Yes, everything is fine Baby. At least I keep telling myself that?" He said looking at me. His eyes were sad. I moved closer to him. He looked away.

"Baby, I need you to do a few things for me. You need to make some promises for me." he said pulling me so I was on his lap. My back was against the window.

"I'll do anything for you, you know that Emmett" I was getting really nerves.

"I know. I know you love me, but I need you to promise me Im the only one for you, Ever. You and Me that's it." His eyes burned into mine.

"you already know your it for me Em. Tell me whats wrong, Will fix it whatever it is." I was trying to plea with him not even knowing what was going on.

"Baby, I'm being Deployed." He spoke in a whisper. I starred at him going blank. I knew what that meant but I didn't want to let it sink in.

"Tell them NO Emmett, you can't" I moved off him to my seat.

"I don't have a choose honey." He said opening his door. I sat there staring off into space. My car door open Emmett pulled my out and into a hug.

"Em, I need you here you can't leave me" I coked out. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"If it were up to me I would never leave your side. Its already set and done. Baby im sorry" He said still holding me close. "Izzy I need you to do a few things for me." He said moving back to look at me. I nodded yes, Holding back my tears. "I need you to come with me tomorrow to put your name on all my accounts so you can pay my bills while im gone, and to sing some papers for me." Again all I could do was nod. "Izzy say something" He begged from me.

"Em, I don't want you to go." As soon as I said YOU the tears spilled out. Em Tried to whip them away, but more keep spilling out.

"I know, I don't want to go either, But this is my job, this is who I am." He still whipped my face.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure but anywhere from five months to a year." I could hear his voice cracking as he spoke. "Baby will you wait for me, will you still be here when I get back?" I couldn't believe he was asking this.

"Emmett McCarty, you know dam well I will wait forever you. it's you and me forever" I tried to be brave know. He pulled me close to him again. We sat there hugging for awhile. Until he spoke again.

"Isabella, You know you are the reason I breath right? There is no way im not coming home to you. And when I do I want you to know how serious I am when I say forever." He took a step away from me. "You have been my life since the day we meet. I was empty, sad and broken before I meet you, now im happy, full of love, you fixed my heart, I love you so much it hurts to have to leave you behind like this, Isabella Marie Whitlock will you marry me?" Em got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. I stared at him in shock for a minute before I tackled him down. HE fell back on the floor laughing as I kissed him.

I took the box from him looking at the diamond ring. It was beautiful. He snatched the box from me.

"you have to say yes before you get the ring love" He still laughed.

"Yes Emmett, A million times yes, I love you" I laughed and said at the same time. He took out the ring. Kissing my finger before placing the ring on it. We got up and went back into the truck because I was shivering. I kept looking from the ring to Emmett.

"I had this whole thing planned out, but then I found out today I was leaving and I decided I couldn't wait to do it." He said opening his arm so I could lean in on his shoulder.

"This was perfect. As long as it was you asking and you meant it." He kissed the top of my head.

"I was going to do it on your birthday but since I wont be here." I moved so I could look at him.

"That's only in three weeks Em, When are you leaving?" I looked in his eyes, he looked back regretfully.

"I leave in 4 days baby" His eyes watered as he spoke. "look I ugh I wanna get a room tonight and just focus on being with each other tonight. The next few days are going to be long and stressful. Is that ok with you?" he asked already turning on the car. I took his hand in mine. The drive to the hotel was quite. We both were in deep thought. The thought that I couldn't stand being away from him for a few hours a day , let alone a year. Kept going thought my mind. How was I going to do it. He was my life. He could get hurt out there how would I know. Everyday all I was going to do was worry about him. For him I knew right now I needed to be strong. He needs to focus on coming home, He shouldn't be worried about if im ok. Im safe here, he was going to have bombs going off Five feet in front of him. I have never been more afraid of anything my whole life. The thought of him being deployed never crossed my mind. Yes, he was a marine and I knew it could happen at anytime but he has already gone a few times. I figured he was done going out there.

"Babe were here." His voice broke my train of thought. I looked out the window and we were in front of a big hotel.

"You could have gone to motel 6 you know." I laughed looking out the window reading the hotel sign THE HILTON.

"yeah right, like I would take you to that dump." he laughed getting out handing the keys to the valet.

Emmett walked up to the front desk. "Reservation for Mr. and Mrs. McCarty" he said to the clerk.

I looked at him, he looked at me and laughed.

"Mr. McCarty let us show you, your room. We followed the man. I was thinking what I was going to do as soon as the door was shut. I was going to show Emmett just how much he meant to me. Have way to our room I remembered something,

"Em we don't have clothes." I looked up to him and laughed.

"That's ok, we wont be needing them," He said with a wink. I looked from the corner of my eye to they guy showing us our room. He was fighting back a smile.

"you seem so sure of your self" I said pretending to pull away from him.

"you cant reset me, you and I both know that Baby"

"here you guys are, is there anything I can get for you?" The man asked holding our door open. I walked in, looking around. The room was huge.

"No, thank you." I herd the door shut I turned around and I was already in Emmett's arms. No words were spoken, he leaned down and kissed me. Lifting me up, carrying me to the king size bed. He carefully laid me down while climbing on top of me. Kissing my neck while playfully growling in my ear. I giggled taking his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes, for the first time noticing how they sparkled as he looked down at me. His eyes never left mine as he started to unbutton my pants. He tease me as he stripped me down. Kissing me all over. Emmett scooted down to pull my pants off. I was now im only my panties. He bent down placing a kiss right above my belly button. He looked back up to me. I was watching his every move. Once he made his way back up to me, I kissed him with as much passion and love as I could. He broke our kiss so we could both breath his eyes still locked on mine. I let out a small giggle, he was trying to kick off his pants but was having a hard time. Once he was finally free of them he returned to our kiss. He positioned him self at my entrance and stopped before pushing into me. He looked at me for along while, his eyes were trying to say something. I pushed myself upward. Our faces were a an inch away.

"Em whats wrong?" I whispered. Gently rubbing his jaw line with my finger tips.

"I have one last thing I wanted to ask you, Its pretty big" he breathed out in a low whisper. Closing his eyes. I kissed his lips then chin. \

"Baby, what ever it is, I'll do it for you" I laid back down, his eyes slowly opened looking down at me.

"Izzy, I want you to have my baby" his eyes shut once his request was made. I was quite for a minute thinking. The second he asked I already knew why he asked. Even though I didn't want to think about it, I knew very well there is a chance he might never come back home, He had always said one thing that bothered him when he would deploy was he had no family, how he sometimes wished he had a son or daughter that he would live on though. I pulled him down closer to me.

"Emmett, I want nothing more then to be the mother of your child." His eyes stayed close, but a smile broke free. He looked at me finally and kissed me once again. Tonight was different from anyway we have ever had sex. Were never really made love before. Tonight was patent, slow and heart felt. We took our time just exploring each others body's. It was also the first time we didn't use a condom.

We were working up by a knock at the door. Emmett jump up as if he was having a bad dream. He stood up throwing his boxers on. And making sure I was fully covered he answered the door. A man walked in pushing a cart.

"your complementary breakfast, with Hermosa's sir."

"Thank you, but can we get just orange juice?" Emmett asked him looking at me and smiling.

"of course sir, ill be right back with that" Emmett tipped him and the man walked out. I got up wrapping my self in the bed sheet.

"I'm starving!" I sat by the cart and picked up fork taking a bite of the eggs.

"Good eat up ma." Emmett said picking up his fork and eating. After our breakfast we took a shower.

"I don't have any clean close to but on babe" I complained standing in my towel.

"I know that Izzy were ganna stop real quick on our way to the base and pick some up." Emmett yelled from the bed putting his shoes on. I sighed and put my clothes on.

"you want me to go to the base I have no make up or anything to do my hair. Can we go home first?"

"No." Emmett came behind me and kissed my shoulder putting his arms around my waist, gently rubbing my stomach. "who are you trying to look good for anyway?" he said looking at me from the mirror.

"You, I want to make you look good."

"you already do, now come on we gotta a lot to do baby" he let me go so I could finish getting dresses.

We stopped at a mall on our way to the base to pick up some clothes. We changed in the restrooms, then headed to the base. I have never been there during the day it was a lot different then at night. They checked our Id's and looked in the back of the Jeep before letting us throw. We pulled up about a half and hour later to a big building. We were walking in when Emmett stopped in from of some man. HE stood straight and saluted the man. I stood there trying not to move. I didn't know what to do.

"Lt. McCarty, I figured you would be here bright and early, Good man." He saluted Emmett back.

"thank you Major. Allow you to introduce you to my fiancé, Isabella" I reached my hand out to shack his. "Isabella this is Major Green, I'm Deploying with him and his unit" I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I said as polite as I could manage.

"The pleasure is mine, Lt McCarty has a lot of good things to say about you." He said taking my hand. I looked at Emmett and blushed.

"Ill see you in a few days McCarty." The Major said before turning around and leaving. Emmett took my hand.

"He is my boss now." He smiled at me before we started back up the stairs again.

"He called you Lt" I asked confused. Emmett was a corneal.

"yes. I forgot to mention I kind of got a promotion." He said looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Really Em? That's great why didn't you tell me?" I was happy for him. I knew its what he wanted.

"I don't know, didn't seem to important." he said as we finally walked into the building. He went straight back to an office. There was a pretty receptionist sitting at a desk on the phone. When she hung up she looked up.

"Emmett, I wasn't expecting to see you here?" She said looking between the two of us.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here either, What happened with your last position?" He asked the girl pulling me closer to him putting an arm around me.

"I was moved that's all, Are you shipping out?" She looked at him then me for a long moment.

"yea, im here to see Sherwood. Is he in?" I listened to him as he spoke. He was really friendly with this girl, I wonder how they knew each other.

"Yes he is ill let him know you and your girlfriend are here" She picked up the phone.

"Fiancé." I said not meaning to. Emmett pulled me tight.

"Yea, This is my fiancé, Isabella. Isabella this if Jenifer. We did two tours together."

I just smiled at him and her. Try not to think that she happened to be one of the girls he fucked with.

"You guys can go in." she said smiling at me. Emmett lead the way. I saw him trying not to smile as he pulled me along. The rest of the day was filled with paper work of all kinds. I didn't feel comfortable at all. Emmett had everything put in my name. He even named me sole beneficiary on his will. I was going to argue it but I didn't want to embarrass him in front of a commanding officer. We were in that office for hours going over everything. When we were done and back at the Jeep, Emmett stopped in front of me before opening my door.

"I know your scared, especially with all this death talk but I swear its all stander procedure. Nothing is going to happen to me." he was looking down at me his eyes searching mine. I held his gaze having a hundred different thought running throw my head.

"I know you already promised your coming back for me. I know you would never promise something you cant keep, but that doesn't mean im not going to worry about you, I love you to much not to worry about you." I looked up at him forcing a smile. He bent down and kissed me. He opened the car door and helped me up. Once he got inside he smiled at me.

"Now we can move on to the fun stuff. I can't wait to see Jaspers face when he notices the ring, ok babe we not going to tell them lets see how long before they notice ok?" His Voice was full of excitement I couldn't help but to smile and laugh with him.

"Ok, but im hiding behind you Em. Jasper might blow up" I said taking his hand in mine.

"I got you baby!" he said squeezing my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up to the house, Jasper was in the grudge. He stood up from working on the car.

"Where the fuck were you two?" He walked over to the Jeep with his arms folded. Emmett helped me out of the Jeep smirking at me. Emmett loved making Jasper uncomfortable.

"Dude I really wanted to give it to her so I got us a room so you didn't have to hear me fucking the shit out of your sister, next time will stay here." Emmett said in his best innocent voice. I was standing next to him with my hand covering my mouth laughing. I made sure it was my left hand. Jasper rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise.

"Isabella what happened to my nice innocent little sister? He corrupted you in the worst way" Jasper looked at me fighting back a smile and shook his head.

"I didn't fucking corrupt her man, if anything she corrupted me with all the dirty things she dose" Emmett's voice trailed off and into deep thought. Jasper picked up a screw driver and throw it at him. It hit Emmett right on his shoulder. "hey what the fuck, im sorry but the truth hurts" Emmett laughed rubbing his shoulder, walking inside with me.

"You ok babe?" I asked rubbing his shoulder for him. He grabbed me and kissed me pushing me against the wall. I laughed while he kissing me.

"What was that for?" I said when he pulled back.

"if you don't know then forget it." he smirked and walked away. Edward was sitting in the living room with Alice and Esme. Emmett walked up to Esme and hugged her. Alice was staring at us. I gave her a confused look and she throw her hands in the air.

"were the hell did you two go? Why didn't you answer your phones we were worried about you guys" She said standing with her hand on her hip. Emmett came around the corner with a drink in one hand and a cookie in the other.

"I had a few things to take care of with My girl, geez you act like we have been gone for weeks. Esme calm your daughter down." Esme didn't respond. I noticed her eyes were locked on my left hand. She smiled to her self.

"Well from the looks of it you guys were busy." she looked over at Emmett and said with a wink. He stood tall and proud with his bright smile that I love so much. Then with his Index finger he shushed her. She Nodded and smiled over at me.

"Bella are those new pants? Em, what happened to your guys close?" Alice asked looking confused. Jasper came in.

"Alice honey don't ask. Trust me" Jasper said giving Alice a kiss on the check. I giggled and went to Emmett's side. He put his arm around me handing me his cup so I could take a drink.

"Whats for dinner then guys?" Emmett's voice boomed out as he sat down rubbing his stomach.

"Im making dinner Em, Carslie should be here soon" Esme came over once a week to cook for all of us.

"Good that way you'll all be here, I have some stuff to talk to you guys about" Just like that I was reminded that he was leaving me in a few days. I sat next to him with my head on his shoulder, watching TV.

After Carslie had got to the house we were all sitting in the living room talking when Edward grabbed my hand and whistled

"When did this happen?" Everyone turned there attention to Emmett and I as Edward spoke. Emmett moved his arm from around me and stood up. I felt my checks burn as everyone looked at us confused. Jasper stood up and walked over to us. I looked up at Emmett who had the biggest grin on his face and winked at me. I stood up. Jasper pulled my hand looking at the ring that rested there.

"What the hell man?" Jasper said directly to Emmett. "you were supposed to do it on her birthday dick" Jasper looked at me and smiled then pulled me into a hug. I herd Alice squeal in back of me and Emmett grunt. Jasper let go of me. Alice was Hitting Emmett.

"Why didn't I know about this Em? Your supposed to tell me everything" Alice was whining

"Sorry Al, I just had to do this one on my own, plus Jasper knew I was going to do it" Emmett Laughed walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. Everyone was congratulating us. Esme asked me if we picked a date.

"It wont be until Em gets back home so im not sure yet on the date," I said looking into Emmett eyes. Mine started to water. Emmett bent down to kiss me.

"your stronger then that baby" He whispered to me. We both realized at the same time that he room grow quite.

"Em, No! when?" Edward was the first to ask. Emmett squeezed me.

"three days" He said eyeing each member of the family. Alice ran to him and hugged him. She was already in tears. I stood next to him as he tried to comfort her. I listened as he explained to everyone about what was going on. Jasper watched me carefully. I kept a poker face on, mostly for Emmett. I didn't want him feeling worst then he already did,

"Come on guys, its not the end of the world im coming back, sure ill miss a few holidays but we should be celebrating right now, Isabella and I are getting married." He was trying to lighten the mood. The only one it didn't work on was Alice. Everyone else ate and Joked around happily. By the end of the night I was tired but not sleepy. How could I sleep knowing I only had hours left before Emmett had to leave. He said his goodbye to Esme and Carslie. Then made plans to go to Lunch tomorrow with Edward. I laid on the couch waiting for him to come back in. Jasper came in first.

"Are you ok Bells?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah ill be fine, I know its going to be hard but for Emmett I have to be strong. He needs me to" I said looking at jasper. He rubbed my leg, then stood up.

"Im here day or night if you need to talk" Jasper walked away As Emmett walked in. Emmett walked straight up to me. I sat up making room for him but he grabbed me pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I giggled and screamed at the same time. He took us to our room and tossed me on the bed.

"Baby do you know why I am Crazy in love with you?" Emmett said jumping next to me on the bed.

"Cause we have amazing sex" I said wiggling my eye brows.

"No, Well that's a plus but seriously Izzy, Answer my question" Emmett turned to face me.

"I know why I Love you, Because you make me feel safe and you treat me like a princess. You always make sure im ok with whatever is going on and when im uncomfortable with something you do whatever it takes to make me feel comfortable. You know how to deal with all my emotions and I can never stay mad at you even when I try to. Emmett I love you because I can fully trust you. I can go on forever listing reason why I love you." He cut me of with a kiss.

"Baby as much as I love hearing you talk about why you love me im trying to make a point." Emmett's said with a straight face.

"OK, So why do you love me then?" I asked rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

"Baby, the first day we meet I was taking back by how strong of a women you were. And im in love with you because you never show fear, you tell me how it is and you smack me around when I need it. You love me when I need love, and I know, no matter were im at in the world you will be fateful to me and you will love me. One thing I know for sure I don't have to worry about is you finding someone else while im gone because every time I look in your eyes I see nothing but love and respect for me. I love you because you look out for me as much as I look out for you, but I see right though you. I know how scared you are right now and im telling you I know you wont believe me until im back but there is nothing to keep me from you." Emmett let out a sigh taking my hand in his placing a kiss on my palm.

"Em, im not as strong as you think I am. I know your coming back. Im more worried that you will get hurt and I wont know about it. Or what if you run into one of the girls you used to hook up with." My voice trailed off. Emmett let out a small chuckle.

" Those girl don't have shit on you baby. You should have as much faith in me as I do in you. Look I think you should really talk to Jasper about opening that seconded club. You guys have been back and forth on it for awhile. It will keep you busy and before you know it ill be back." Emmett said looking into my eyes.

"Ill think about it after you leave I wanna focus on you right now." I said leaning over to him for a kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes searching my eyes for something once he found it he kissed me again. I didn't mean to but I yawned while we kissed. Emmett laughed placing a kiss on my check.

"Lets get some rest, Tomorrow I got to go to base and meet up Edward for lunch, Then after we can do anything you want. You plan it out ok?" He finished with a yawn. I moved closer to him, moving my head on his chest. He Put his leg in between mine like he did every night. We always ended up tangled up together, I wouldn't be able to sleep any other way. I woke a few hours later to get some water. When I came back I the room Emmett wasn't in the bedroom. I herd the bathroom sink so I figured he was in the restroom. I crawled back into bed. Emmett walked in getting into bed. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up to him and reached for a kiss. When his lips meet mine there was a spark. The fire we both had for one another came alive. I ran my hand throw Emmett's hair Pulling on it slightly. His hands roamed over my body, as I moved to straddled him he pulled my shirt over my head, bending up to kiss my now bare chest..

Since he was already in just his boxers I didn't need to waste time striping off his close. I pulled off my panties and guided his length into my already soaking folds, My hips rocked back and forth on him being rewarded with Emmett letting out a low groan. I picked up my pass before I stared to bounce up and down on his hard cock. Emmett's hand were on both of my breast. He played with my nipples. His eyes were filled with lust, I felt his hands slowly drop from my breast down my sides and resting on my hips. I cried out in pleasure and a bit of pain as he lifted me up and rammed himself as deep as he could into me. In a blink of an eye Emmett had my bent over on all fours. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling it back as he re entered inside of me. I pushed back into him with each of his thrust forward. I was moaning out his name.

"Emmett, fuck, fuck me hard. dam daddy you feel so good. Fuck ima cum" I moaned out feeling my release coming. Emmett let out a grunt pushing my down so I was just on my knees. I gripped the pillow trying not to be any louder as he grabbed my hips thrusting harder into me. He hit my G spot over and over. I couldn't contain my self any more. I moaned out. "Right there Emmett fuck your ganna make me cum."

"Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you cum for me, tell me whos pussy this is" Emmett grunted out.

"Fuck daddy its yours its all yours," I moaned out looking back at him. One last thrust sent me over the edge. Emmett held me up by my hips as I collapsed letting the walls of ecstasy wash over me. I felt him spill out into me a seconded later. Emmett collapsed on me. Our breathing was erratic and un even. I felt him placing kisses on my neck and back as he rolled over to the side of me.

"God I love you Isabella, you were right we have great sex." Emmett said when his breathing was returning to normal. I rolled over laying my head back on his chest.

"I told you we have great sex" I said laughing with my eyes closed.

"Yea you did, I never said you were lying either." Emmett said wrapping both his arms around me.

"I love you two" I said opening an eye looking at the alarm clock. "Babe its 4:30, what time did you wanna get up?" I closed my eyes again.

"In 30 minutes. I gotta get to the base for my physical and shit." Emmett replied playing with my hair. I tried to stay awake but I drifted off as soon as Emmett stared to gently rub my arm. I loved how he would barley touch me with his finger tips. It never failed to put me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN

Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story. I know I am working on Right kind of wrong but this story was stuck in my head so I had to get it out! Thank you to all of you who review and read my storys you make my day everyday!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed you guys inspired me to keep going. These next few chapters are going to be kind of hard. There wont be no more fluff for now. This part is going to be kind of sad but this is were the story was meant to be. Please keep reviewing and an Emmett POV will be coming up soon. He will have a few chapters. Also I don't know how the whole Military thing works so just kind of go with it. Thank you again I love you guys. **

**We ate in silence today. Emmett kept looking up at me but I couldn't find any words to say to him. There was a lump in my throat that threatened tears if I spoke. He was leaving me today, and we still weren't sure when he was coming back. I thought I would be able to go throw with this with out tears but now that's its staring me in the face I wasn't sure I would even make it with out trying to kid nap him. **

"**Izzy, are you going to talk to me today or are you going to stay mute." Emmett's voice made the lump grow bigger. I looked at him, he became blurry. I tried to keep my tears at bay. My eyes betrayed me letting them fall. Emmett Stood up Coming and knelling down in front of me.**

"**Honey, please don't cry. Im going to be back before you know it." His Voice was soft and loving. I wiped my tears but the tears just kept falling. "Baby your stronger then this, I need you to be stronger then this." His eyes burned into mine. I knew my tears were ripping him apart inside but I couldn't stop them, Jasper and Alice were standing in the kitchen watching. Alice walked away I wasn't sure but I think I seen a few tears in her eyes as well. I slid out my chair and down into Emmett's arms. **

"**Don't go please, don't leave me, I need you here." I cried into his neck pulling him closer. He held on tight to me. **

"**Baby, this is my job, I have to go. I promises ill be back before you know it. Plus you have a wedding to plan and with work. You will be so busy you hardly notice im gone." He said still holding me close.**

"**Emmett stop it! Stop acting like your going on a vacation, Your going to war were people die everyday!" I cried out thought my sobs. **

"**Baby, its not that bad out there anymore. Plus im a Marine I live for this kind of stuff" I know he was trying his hardest to cheer me up but today it wasn't working.**

"**No Em you live for me. You better live for me or ill kill you myself" I said pushing him back. He looked at me with a crooked half smile. Realizing what I just said I started to laugh. Jasper Was laughing with his back turned towards us. **

"**You got it babe if I die out there which I wont, you can kill me" Emmett said though a lit chuckle. He helped me up.**

"**im sorry, I just love you and I wouldn't know how to live with out you" I said fixing my shirt and hair.**

"**I know baby, I feel the same way. Go take a shower we got to head out soon" HE said after giving me a kiss. I went up stairs and started to get ready. I felt heavy. I didn't want to lift my arms to even brush my hair. I cried some more in the shower, How am I going to do this. I wont be able to do anything until he comes back home to me. Today is truly the darkest day of my life. **

**When I was ready I went down stairs I herd Emmett and Jasper in the family room talking.**

"**Emmett stop worrying about her, I will take care of my sister, you need to focus on you and getting back home. She will be fine, Alice and I already have a plan." Jasper's voice was pleading but calm.**

"**Jazz man, did you see how she freaked out. How is she going to react if I cant call her everyday. Im so fucking stressed about it already. This is the hardest time I ever had with a deployment. I have these nightmares she fucking kills her self cause she hasn't herd from me and I come home to find her. Fuckin shit im losing my mind over here" Emmett's voice was more panicked then Jaspers. **

"**Look, she is going to cry, she is going to plea with you to stay, that's all normal. Once your gone and she lets it out she will come around and will be ok. She gots all of us to hang out with. You just let me take care of my little sister, and you take care of yourself for her." Jasper was still calm. **

"**Yea your right man, I know she will be ok, I know she is strong enough to handle this, I just want to be the one to help her with it. I'm supposed to protect her, I cant do that half way around the world." Emmett's voice cracked at the end of his sentence, I couldn't take anymore. I decided right then and there that I needed to stop being selfish and Make sure Emmett was leaving in the right mind set. I can cry after he is gone.**

"**Babe!" I called out pretending I didn't hear them. **

"**yea!" Emmett called back jumping up. **

"**Hey sorry I didn't mean to freak out. Im good now. I just needed to get it out." I said throwing my arms around him. **

"**That's good to hear ma. So you ready then?" He kissed my forehead.**

"**Yea is everyone else ready?" I asked looking around for Alice. **

"**Yea, im ready," We looked up to see Alice coming down the stairs.**

"**ok then lets get out of here" Emmett said eyeing me suspiciously. The car ride to the base airport wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be. For the most part I was kissing Emmett, getting as many kisses as I could be before he was gone. I had to keep pushing the lump in my throat down. I was surprised to see so many other marines and there families. It actually helped me. It made me feel like he wasn't alone. There were hundreds of others. I walked with him over to check in. We went over to were his unit was to meet up. There were about 20 other Marines standing with there families.**

"**LT McCarty" A man saluted him followed by the others.**

"**At easy soldiers." Once Emmett said that they all relaxed there stance and shock his hand. I stood in back of him with Alice and Jasper watching him. Watching the others. They seemed to look up to him. One man walked over to him and with out noticed they hugged. **

"**Its ganna be a pleasure working with you again Emmett or should I say LT" The guy said patting Emmett on the shoulder. Emmett turned to look for me taking my hand into his. **

"**Isabella, this is Jason Anderson, we severed together my last two deployments. Jason this is my fiancé Isabella" He Introduced us. **

"**This guy right here saved my life twice last deployment. If it wasn't for him I would be dead or have no legs. don't you worry about him cause I owe him my life and will be keeping an eye on his crazy ass." Jason said to me. I was overwhelmed with a sense of pride. I looked at Emmett and finally realized what he was say all along, He knew what he was doing out there. I was still worried but not as much.**

"**Good I feel better knowing he isn't alone out there" I said with a smile to Jason. **

"**With all do respect Miss but take a look around. We might all have different units but we are all out there together. He isn't alone." Jason's words made me feel more at ease. Emmett put an arm around me.**

"**Ill see you later Marine." Emmett sent Jason on his way. "See baby, you don't have to worry, we all have each others backs" He said giving me another kiss. Someone announced a 15 minute warning. Emmett gave me a big hug. **

"**Emmett don't do anything stupid out there you stay safe. Don't try to be a hero." I said with a panicked tone. **

"**Don't worry, I got this in a bag. You just start planning our dream wedding, and take care of yourself." he said rubbing my stomach. We didn't know if I had actually gotten pregnant yet but I know he felt better thinking I was. Jasper came up to us. **

"**Emmett, take care of your self out there, have some fun" Jasper shook his hand but Emmett pulled him into a hug. Jasper pulled back laughing. Alice jumped into his arms. She was fighting tears. I decided not to look that way I wouldn't start to cry to. They said their good byes. They walked away to give us some privacy. **

"**Isabella, you are my everything, please don't do anything stupid if you don't hear from me for awhile, it gets hard sometimes getting to a phone or getting stuff to write with." Emmett now sounded worried.**

"**Em, I promises I wont do anything stupid. You promised you would come home so im ok. As long as I know the first chance you get your coming home then im good" I smiled at him. Truly feeling ok with the whole situation.**

"**See that's why I love you." He said bending down giving me a kiss. This kiss, was slow and patent filled with love and passion. It was our goodbye kiss. Who knew you could feel someone's love throw a kiss. I felt exactly what he felt for me by the way he kissed me. We broke our kiss putting our foreheads together. **

"**Nothing will keep me away, just remember that." He said in a whisper. I nodded my head. Some one stood behind Emmett and cleared his throat, It was the Major I met the day we were at the base filling out paper work. **

"**Lt, im sorry to brake up your goodbyes but you have a until to account for" The major said to Emmett then smiled at me. **

"**Yes sir, ill be right there." Emmett looked annoyed but fought back to not let it show. "ok baby this is it, I got to go but im not saying goodbye im ganna say, see you soon" He tried to smile. I faked smiled back. **

"**OK, be safe I love you Emmett" I was surprised at how calm I sounded. Even though I was falling apart inside. He gave me one more kiss before turning around and walking away. I watched me as he walked up to the unit. They all stood in a straight line as him and the major walked up and down talking to them. I felt someone put an arm on my shoulder. I looked up to see a lady I never seen before. **

"**McCarty is a great Marine you should be proud, im Jason Andersons wife, he said maybe I should come and talk to you. He said this was your first time" I looked at her kind of confused but nodded my head. **

"**Im Isabella" I introduced myself and held out my hand. **

"**Hello Isabella, My name is Sara" She seemed nice enough. **

"**Its nice to meet you." I was trying to make small talk.**

"**Well Isabella, a group of us wife's get together every other week, not quite a support group but close enough. Your welcome to come, its easier to talk to others who are going though the same things as you. My number is on this card call me anytime. By the way Marines have the highest survival rate then any other division." I took the card from try to listen to what she was saying. **

"**Thank you I appreciate it" I didn't know what else to say to her. My mind was else were as it was. She gave me a warm smile and walked away. I looked back to were Emmett was last at but they were already gone. I sighed and turned around looking for Alice and Jasper. They were already walking to me. **

"**you ok sis?" jasper said pulling me in for a hug. I nodded. I was somewhere else in my head. I herd them talking but I didn't processes it, I just kept nodding. As soon as we got in the car I closed my eyes trying to find myself again. I really felt lost with out Emmett. He was leaving with a piece heart.**

"**you hungry or something Bella?" Alice asked looking back at me from the front seat. **

"**No I but I don't want to go home just yet either" I Said with my eyes closed. I opened one and looked at Jasper he was looking at me from the review mirror. **

"**Were do you wanna go Bells?" He asked sounding concern. **

"**Anywhere that doesn't remind me of Emmett" My voice cracked as I spoke. I closed my eyes again.**

"**Bella This is the hardest part of this. After you get his first letter then you will be able to relax some." Alice once dated a guy from the army, she was with him when he got deployed so she knew a little bit of what I felt like. **

"**Thanks Alice. I know ill be ok I just need to get used to him being gone. I miss him so much already" I said to her watching her like she was a crazy person because she climbed over the seat to sit with me. I had to laugh at her. She was so weird sometimes. **

**We ended up going to Edwards. That was the only places I never been so it wouldn't remind me of Emmett to much. We ordered pizza and watched a movie. The first night away from Emmett was hard but not the hardest one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. There is still a lot more to come. If you have and ideas or suggestions please leave me a pm. I know this chapter is small but I needed to switch pov's. There is only so much I can write about in Emmett's. As much as I love writing in his pov there wasn't much I could write that has to do with him and Bella. This chapter was more of a filler chapter I promise the good stuff is going to come. don't for get to review.**

Emmett's pov

I gave Izzy one last kiss before turning and walking away. She didn't know it but I left a piece of my heart with her. Im fucking stressing out over here about if she is going to be ok with out me when I know dam well that girl can handle her self. Every deployment I ever been on was easy to go on. Even when I had a girlfriend it was never a big deal like it was now. I guess this times its because I really am I in love with her. I love every dam thing about her. I mean fuckin a I love it when she puts me in my place. She never backs down from me and she always specks her mind. It was fucking sexy as hell to me.

"Ok Pussies takes order we got a few things to go over" I called out to my unit. It excited me to see them line up the second I spoke. I have always been a leader but to be acknowledged for it almost gave me a fucking hard on. I stood in attention with the Unit as our major walked on deck.

"Lt, McCarty is everyone accounted for?" Major Green yelled out at me. I was already counting when he was walking up.

"yes sir, all are accounted for sir" I replied back to him. From the corner of my eyeing looking for Izzy. She was talking to Anderson's wife. Maybe she will make a friend and she could help her also. We went over all the procedures with the maggots. This group of men were now my responsibility, The major keeps an eye on all the different units but this one was mine. I wanted to be the best of the best so Im going to be the toughest on my guys. In the end im sure they will thank me. I watched as each one checked in the baggage and got on the plane. It was going to be a long few months. It hasn't even been an hour yet and I already was missing Isabella. Part of me wanted to run and go A-Wall but the other the stronger more dominate part of me said "you're a fucking Marine quite being a fucking pussy and get your ass on that plane she is a good women she's not going anywhere you fucking homo." I laughed to myself as I yelled at my self. Fucking A was I a twisted fuck, Deployment always brought that shit out of me. As soon as I stepped on that plan I was no long Emmett McCarty Part time Marine part time boyfriend to Isabella Hale the love of my life I was Lt, McCarty USMC official killing machine. We sat in that plan for 14 fucking hours until we finally got to our destination. Witch I am not allowed to tell you. As soon we were settled in our bunkers and brought up to speed, I began to write to Isabella. I could almost feel how anxious she was even all the way the fuck over here.

_IzzyBaby,_

_I know its been a long couple of days for you. I hope your dealing with all this as good as I think you are. Well by the time you get this it will be a long few weeks. We just got here about 3 hours ago and I already want to go home. I miss you so much already. Its about 530 pm here so there its about 630am there. God I could just imagine, your problly asleep right now. I loved watching you sleep you were always so peace full. It always calmed me down. You in general calmed me down. One thing that is good about being here is the sunsets are great. It reminds me of when we went to the beach and you were standing on the pier with Alice's crazy ass debating if you two were going to jump. I remember because the sun was setting. The way it reflected off your skin in hair made you look angle like. So have you decided about the club? What have you been up to on your spare time. Just a reminder im fine. So stop worrying. This is what I do. I seen you talking to Andersons wife. She is a nice girl maybe you should hang out with her. I hope your keeping your self busy. Also if you can make a list of the guys who are hitting on you that would be great so I can know who to kill when I get home. HA I bet a list of who isn't hitting on you would be shorter. I love you baby._

_I forgot how fucking hot it is out here im glad you cant see me or smell me for that matter. You would problly run for the hills. I wish I could smell you I miss how you smell in the mornings. I left you a surprise if you haven't found it yet its in the closest on my side next to my Jordan shoe box. Hope you like it baby! So tell me about everything that's going on. Have you started planning the wedding. Anything you want baby you just go ahead a do it. Hows Alice and Jasper tell them I said what up! And give Esme a hug for me. Just tell everyone im fine and I love them all. It pretty quite out here so far so im sure ill be home sooner then you think. Look baby its chow time and if you don't go in time then your fucked and you know how your man loves to eat. Ill write you again soon baby. I better get a letter ASAP. I love you I love you I love you. Take care_

_Love always your Em._

_My letter was a little shorter then I wanted it to be but I had shit to do and I needed to make sure my guys ate and were ready to suite up tomorrow. We had to do some practice runs with our gas mask and with aiming. Just in case shit went down, those Maggots have better be fucking prepared or else there ganna get there shit fucked the fuck up. I Folded the letter slipped it in the envelop and sent it on its journey back home. I couldn't wait to get a letter back. Im sure what ever she had to say would put a smile on my face. Sometimes the mail took forever so I knew she would be getting the letter in a week or so instead of a few days. _


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's pov.

Its been 19 days since Emmett has left and I haven't got a fucking letter or a phone call. I didn't think I would have to wait this long to hear from him. I almost want to over there just to yell at him. I could see the look on his face now. I bet he wouldn't even be that surprised. I though this was supposed to get easier but it just gets worst. Everyday I cry myself to sleep, I miss having him hug me at night. He always held me throe the whole night. I miss how if I moved he would move with me.

"Bella, we need you outside some guys got into it. Cops wanna speak to the owner." Jacob one of our bouncers said knocking on the door.

"fuck, why did they fight?" I said getting up putting my jacket on.

"Im not sure someone fucked someone's girl I guess." Jacob said trying to hide his smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked out with Jacob. Jacob and the other three bouncers were huge. They over tower my by like 2 feet.

"Hello officer, im the co owner of this club Isabella Hale. Whats going on here?" I asked shacking both of their hands.

"Miss. Hale it seems this two gentle men got into a fight out here over a girl. Were taking in one of the guys for threaten the other. You Bouncers broke up the fight but herd the threats" One of the officers said pointing out the guys.

"That's fine but I don't put up with that crap can you escort the other guy off my property. Jacob I want both band. Along with all their friends." I said looking between Jacob and Quill.

"You got it boss, anything else?" Quill asked cracking his knuckles.

"No Quill just that." I answered him then turned to the Cops. "Is there anything else you guys need from me?"

"No ma'am." He answered. I turned and went back to the office. Jacob Always took care of the banes so I didn't have to worry about that. I went in and up to my office looking out into the club. I was watching to see how everything was going. Everything seemed fine so I went Back to doing the books. My cell started to ring. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Baby, its Emmett" I practically screamed so the whole club could hear.

"Em, Its really you. Oh My God! Are you ok are you coming home I love you" I herd him laugh.

"Im Fine babe, have you gotten my letter yet?"

"NO! when did you send it?"

"Awhile ago you should be getting it soon. Hows your day?"

"Its perfect now. Iv been thinking about going to Iraq looking for you I was getting worried."

"Yeah I figure you were thinking of doing some crazy shit. I love you and Miss you"

"I miss you two, When are you coming home?"

"Not just yet but ill let you know. How are you?"

"im good Em, missing you like crazy but other then that im ok."

"yeah I know baby I miss you two. Have you hung out with Sara?"

"Sara? Oh umm Jason's wife? No Why?"

"Cause I think you guys would get along. You at work?"

"Oh Ok ill hit her up, Yeah I just had to kick out two guys, Im doing books right now."

"That's good babe, you sound like your keeping your self busy"

"Well if im not here Alice and Esme have me doing wedding stuff for Alice and when im not doing that im doing our wedding stuff. What do you think about lavender bridesmaids dresses" He stiffed a laugh.

"That's perfect baby, im glad your staying busy. Anything new?"

"No just that Jasper and I Are looking for a club location."

"That's good baby im really glad to hear that. Hey listen I have to go but ill be calling you soon. Write me as soon as you get my letter ok"

"You just called you have to go already?"

"Yeah Ma I do, other people need to use the phone. Ill call you again soon I promise."

"Ok Em, I love you, I cant wait to be with you again"

"I love you to baby, Bye"

"Bye"

We hung up and I jumped up feeling rejuvenated. I felt like I was brought back to life a little. Hearing his voice was so great it made my whole week. I even went down and helped the bar. Something I haven't been doing. Know one said anything but I knew they all worried about me cause I haven't really been myself since Emmett shipped out. So when I was at the bar all the bartenders kept smiling at me. I told Janet that Emmett called she was really excited for me. The night flew by after that. His voice echoed in my head. It almost felt like I got to see him in person. We closed down and I stayed finishing an inventory report. Jacob stayed filling out his own paper work. Then he waited to walk me to my car.

"Thanks for waiting for me Jacob" I said giving him a hug and unlocking my car.

"No problem, It was good to see you doing your thing at the bar tonight. Haven't seen you smile in awhile." he said leaning against his own car.

"Yeah Emmett called and kind of cheered me up."

"That's good, I know how much you guys mean to each other. When is he coming back?"

"We don't know yet. Look thanks again, ill see you tomorrow night." I said getting in the car. It was freezing outside. I was falling asleep standing up, I had to blast the radio to keep me awake on the way home. When I got there the lights were on inside. Alice was in the living room with all her wedding stuff spread out.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing still up?" I asked her confused.

"I couldn't sleep. How was work?" she asked sitting up stretching.

"It was long, But guess what?" I was hit with a sudden jolt of excitement.

"What?" Alice was already excited with out even knowing what I was going to say.

"Emmett called tonight!" I said jumping up and down. Alice jumped up And gave me a hug.

"How is he?" She cried out.

"He is good, he says hi. We didn't get to talk long but he said he is doing good." I hugged her.

"im so glad you finally herd from him. Its really hard to get a phone out there. You look fucking tired."

I am, I haven't really been sleeping. I think im going to sleep good tonight tho, actually its late so im going to go to bed. Well talk tomorrow" I said giving her another hug. Then headed to get ready for bed. I laid in bed wearing a pair of Emmett's boxers and one of his wife beaters. They still smelled like him it helped me sleep for the most part. As soon as I laid my head down Sleep took over and I was out.

"Bells wake up!" I herd Jaspers voice in my sleep. "Get up Bella I know you tired but dam" I opened an eye the outline of Jasper was all I seen.

"What?" My throat was dry, it cracked when I talked.

"you have mail Bella" Jasper though I envelop on my face. "its 4:30 in the afternoon maybe you should think about getting up" Jasper walked out shutting the door. I grabbed the letter, it was from Emmett. I was opened it being careful not to run it.

_IzzyBaby,_

_I know its been a long couple of days for you. I hope your dealing with all this as good as I think you are. Well by the time you get this it will be a long few weeks. We just got here about 3 hours ago and I already want to go home. I miss you so much already. Its about 530 pm here so there its about 630am there. God I could just imagine, your problly asleep right now. I loved watching you sleep you were always so peace full. It always calmed me down. You in general calmed me down. One thing that is good about being here is the sunsets are great. It reminds me of when we went to the beach and you were standing on the pier with Alice's crazy ass debating if you two were going to jump. I remember because the sun was setting. The way it reflected off your skin in hair made you look angle like. So have you decided about the club? What have you been up to on your spare time. Just a reminder im fine. So stop worrying. This is what I do. I seen you talking to Andersons wife. She is a nice girl maybe you should hang out with her. I hope your keeping your self busy. Also if you can make a list of the guys who are hitting on you that would be great so I can know who to kill when I get home. HA I bet a list of who isn't hitting on you would be shorter. I love you baby._

_I forgot how fucking hot it is out here im glad you cant see me or smell me for that matter. You would problly run for the hills. I wish I could smell you I miss how you smell in the mornings. I left you a surprise if you haven't found it yet its in the closest on my side next to my Jordan shoe box. Hope you like it baby! So tell me about everything that's going on. Have you started planning the wedding. Anything you want baby you just go ahead a do it. Hows Alice and Jasper tell them I said what up! And give Esme a hug for me. Just tell everyone im fine and I love them all. It pretty quite out here so far so im sure ill be home sooner then you think. Look baby its chow time and if you don't go in time then your fucked and you know how your man loves to eat. Ill write you again soon baby. I better get a letter ASAP. I love you I love you I love you. Take care_

_Love always your Em._

I reread the letter about 5 times. Laughing at all the same parts. I got up and went to the closet to see what he had left me. I stood on my desk chair and reached around until I found a black bag. Pulling it down I went and sat on my bed. There was a note inside the bag.

_Izzy, ok I know your missing me right about now and I know your problly horny right now to, cause I know I get horny when I think about you and all the great sex we have so I thought I would get you something that would help you out while im gone. Just a reminder NOTHING CAN KEEP ME FROM COMING HOME TO YOU! And I FUCKING LOVE YOU. Your all I think about. don't you forget that. Do me a favor and video record yourself or take pictures. But don't sent them here cause I cant have them but you can send me pictures of you and the fam if you want. Anyway enjoy._

_EMMETT\_

I opened the bag all the way to find a vibrator. I started to laugh. Emmett would do something like this. My room door opened and Alice came in. She looked at me confused then she saw the Box . She started to laugh.

"Since when are you into toys?" She said sitting next to me taking the box. I handed her the note. We both broke out into hysterics. I put the box pack into the bag.

"This is so Emmett, I cant believe him." I said to Alice grabbing the letter he wrote and rereading it.

"Yeah that's funny. Fucking Emmett" Alice said laying back on the bed.

We went down stairs. Jasper was sitting in the Living room watching a football game. I went in the kitchen to grab some water and a apple.

"So what did Em have to say?" Jasper asked with out looking away from the TV.

"Nothing really just that he misses me, some other stuff. It wasn't a long letter it was just to let me know he was there and ok. He called me last night to" I said cheerful sitting next to my brother.

"Yea that's good sis im glad to hear." Jasper finally looked at me, to smile then went back to watching the game. I grabbed paper and a pen and started to write to Emmett.

_Em,_

_Your so funny, but don't worry ill put your surprise to good use. Im so glad I got to talk to you last night. I really was getting worried. I have to remind myself all the time that you know what your doing. So how is it out there. Really? Are they feeding you enough? I wouldn't care if you smelled or were covered in blood if it meant getting to have you next to me. So I didn't get a chance to really explain to you that were looking for Club locations but for Jazz. He is going to open a new one and im taking over full ownership of the one we have. I just don't want to completely over whelm myself. Especial because im still not sure if im pergo or not. I went to the doctor but they said it was to soon to tell. Then I had a light period but they say you can still be Prego so im going back in a couple of weeks. Emmett, your always on my mind, really, even when I don't realize it im thinking of you. Alice has been driving me crazy with shopping for the wedding and stuff. She takes up most of my free time. If it were up to her I would never sleep. I started to look at stuff for our wedding but I don't wanna rush it so I haven't made anything official. Ill call Sara and maybe have lunch with her too get to know her she seemed really nice, She had a lot of good things to say about you. Why didn't you ever tell me you were such a war hero? Edward, has been hanging around a lot to. I have a feeling you told him to keep an eye on me cause he comes to the club a lot and hangs out, I don't mind but you need to remember I can take care of myself and you need to not be worrying about me. Im fine. You need to focus on you out there. Please do that for me cause if they hurt you ill go on a killing spree out there myself. So what do you do all day out there? Do you get any down time? I hope I get a letter back soon or I hope you call me soon. I know its tuff so I wont hold it to you. I love you Baby and I miss you. Write to me soon ok. No you know what just come home already! Im wont make this a long letter cause I know you have a lot to do out there. So ill talk to you soon._

_For Eternity yours,_

_Isabella soon to be McCarty_

_I sealed the letter with a kiss and put it next to my purse so I could mail it on my way to work at the post office. I was feeling better now that I have herd from him. I didn't feel as heavy as I was. Just knowing he is ok and still has time to joke around made me feel good. _


	12. Chapter 12

AN independent

You guys rock. I love every review I have gotten. I wish I could responded to all of you. Just know that your reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't have internet at the moment so I can only update when I go to my dads. So im sorry the Updates are taking so long but you guys get more then one chapter at a time. Let me know what you guys are thinking about were this story is going. Also Please read Right Kind Of Wrong if you haven't. Anyway on with the story Don't for get to review!!!!!!!

I don't own any of the characters they belong to Mrs. Meyers. Emmett owns my heart!!!

Bella's pov.

**Alice and Jaspers wedding was about a week ago , what a long day that was. I missed Emmett so much. All I could do was think about him. Luckily I had Edward there. He was my date and stuck by my side the whole night, even tho I wasn't feeling so good, I think it had to do with me wishing Emmett was there. I was running out of things to do at the club to keep me busy and Since The newly weds were on there honey moon I had a lot of alone time at the house. Esme insisted she came over to make me and Edward dinner tonight. I was glad cause I was losing my mind wondering when Emmett was going to call. He hasn't called my for three weeks and I didn't get a letter this week either.**

"**Isabella dear? Were here" I herd Esme call from the front door. I turned off the TV and meet them in the family room.**

"**Hey guys!" I put on my best smile and helped grab so grocers. I helped Esme with dinner. I liked cooking with her she always had something funny to talk about. It kept my mind from wondering off to Emmett. About half way though dinner there was a ring at the door bell. I wasn't expecting anyone but I excused myself and went to answer it. There were two men in uniform standing at my door. **

"**Miss. Hale?" The taller of the two men questioned. **

"**YES" I said with my voice shacking. **

"**Miss. Hale im Serge. McDonald and this is Major. Sanchez. May we come in" I didn't say anything I just nodded. **

"**How may I help you" I asked making room on the couch for them to sit.**

"**Miss. Hale we have some news that concerns Lt. McCarty, May I ask when the last time yo spoke to him was?" Major, Sanchez asked me. **

"**About three weeks ago. He had called me and said he had gotten orders to do some mission and wouldn't be able to call me for two weeks. He was supposed to send me a letter but I haven't got one yet. What happened?" I was already about to cry. **

"**Ma'am your correct he did go on a mission with his platoon, there was a complication with the mission and there humv was hit with a air bomb. When everything was cleared Lt. McCarty and one of his soldiers Anderson were not accounted for. Andersons dog tags were found but there were no bodies, At this time they have been reported M.I.A." I herd what he was saying but it sounded as if he were far away. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Emmett's missing was all I could think. Now he Really is all alone out there. **

"**Ma'am Do you understand that there is a search for him. We will stop at nothing to find him?" Srg. McDonalds voice broke though to me. He was kneeling in front of me. **

"**How could he just. Disappear with know one seeing anything?" I began to feel anger with the two men in front of me. **

" **Were not exactly sure what happened." Major Sanchez answered me with a regretful tone.**

"**HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU COME IN HERE AND SAY SORRY HE DISAPPEARED" I started to yell at the two men. Edward, Carslie and Esme rushed into the room. "HOW LONG AS HE BEEN MISSING FOR" I demanded to know. Edward was at my side along with Esme. **

"**Its been two weeks Miss. Hale" Srg. McDonald answered looking me in the eye. Carslie started to talk to the two men. I had my head buried in Edward chest crying my eyes out. I felt so hopeless and lost. What was I supposed to do, How do I know there looking for him. I began to get mad again and I don't remember to much other then I started to throw things at the guys in uniforms, I screamed a few times. Everything was loud then quite. Flashes of Emmett flooded my mind. All my favorite memories rolled by like a old movie. There was no sound. When I opened my eyes Esme was sitting next to me on the phone. I started to hear muffles then slowly I herd everything normal again. **

" **She is waking up ill call you back" Esme said into the phone before hanging up and calling Carslie. He came in with a bottle of water.**

"**Sweet heart please stay calm I don't want to have to sedate you again." Carslie voice was smooth and calming. **

"**Carslie he is missing how can I say calm when he is somewhere alone" my voice was panicked even tho I tried to stay calm.**

"**I know honey, were all worried but freaking out wont help either. I know you don't want to hear this but all we can do is sit and wait.**

"**I don't want to wait! I need to do something, I can t just sit here" I cried out **

"**Im so sorry Isabella, but right now all you can do is wait" Carslie said hugging me. I laid my head on his shoulder and let out quite sobs. There really wasn't anything I could do. I thought to myself what would Emmett want me to do. The only answer that I kept coming up with was. Emmett wouldn't want me to sit a sulk, he would say he made a promise and he will come home. I don't care what anyone says. Emmett will come home to me. I have to have faith in him like he has faith in me. God who am I kidding. How am I going to get though this, im already a mess as it is. Now he is M.I.A. **

"**Dam it Emmett I thought you knew what you were doing out there" I whispered still laying on Carslie shoulder. He patted my head. Edward was standing in the door way. **

"**Izzy want me to stay the night here tonight?" Edward asked looking at my concern. I don't think I could handle being alone tonight. My head was spinning with a million different things flying by in a blur. I was at the point were I was saying what I was thinking and thinking what I wanted to say.**

"**I shouldn't be alone I might freak out again" I said ashamed of myself. **

"**Jasper should be home in the morning. Ill stay in the guest room and if you need me don't hesitate to wake me." Edward was sitting next to me on the bed. Carslie stood up meeting Esme at the door. **

"**Bella we have to head home but will be back tomorrow. Call us if yo need anything" Esme said reaching her hands out to me to pull me up and hugging me. I walked them out with Edward. Still I a bit of a daze. We said our good nights and went back inside. I went straight into the living room and turned on the TV. I stayed quite. Edward sat with me for awhile but ended up saying good night and went to bed. I looked at the time for the first time since the guys in uniform showed up and it was already 3 a.m. I couldn't stop thinking about Emmett. Were on earth was he. I sat there In a daze not really paying attention to the TV. The tears started soft, just one tear at a time. The more I thought about it the faster the tears feel. Before I know it I was sobbing so hard I good barely breath. My breaths kept getting caught in my throat. I was coking on my own air. My stomach turned and twist as I thought of all the horrible things that could be happing to him. I sobbed and gagged until I jumped up from the couch making it just in time to the downstairs restroom still sobbing I throw up. The more I throw up the harder I cried, the harder I cried the more I throw up. The cycle seemed to go on forever. I started to get a hold of my self when I herd a light tapping on the restroom door. **

"**yea" I called out weakly. **

"**Bells its me Jasper. Can I come in?" I was shocked how did he get here so fast. They were on there honey moon in Alaska. **

"**Jazz is it really you?" my voice was still weak**

"**yea baby its me, open the door" he said jiggling the handle. I crawled over and unlock it. I was to weak to get up. I crawled back over to the side of the toilet. Jasper walked in. **

"**honey, how long have you been in here?" He bent down, he looked like he was looking at the most pathetic site he has ever seen. **

"**how did you get here so fast?" I asked putting my head back against the sink. And closing my eyes.**

" **Babe its 10 am. I got on the first plan after talking to Esme last night." His eyes were filled with sorrow.**

"**Jazz im sorry you had to leave in the middle of your honey moon." I felt bad that they had to leave to come home for me. **

"**Emmett means a lot to us to hun. Edward said you have been in here all night throwing up and crying. Bells you have to get a hold of your self. Emmett wouldn't want you to be this way." **

"**I know that Jazz, I just feel so useless. He would problly beat me if he saw me like this, but really what else am I supposed to do?"**

" **not this, you need to be the strong woman you are right now and have faith he will be home soon. Come on get up you look like hell. Lets get you to bed." Jasper said standing up helping me. I looked in the mirror, he was right I looked like crap. I was dead tired and I don't think I have ever felt this weak. We walked out and Alice was standing there with Edward. **

"**Alice im sorry your honey moon was ruined" I said whipping my eyes. **

"**don't worry about it Bella, I wouldn't be able to be on my honey moon knowing Emmett was Missing" Alice said leaning into Edward. Emmett's missing was all I herd. I went up stairs and laid in bed. Sleep swept over me. The last thing I remember was Jasper laying next to me. I dreamt of Emmett. I don't know how many dreams I had but they all ran together. I remember it starting off with Emmett Calling my name. I kept calling his back but he didn't see me. **_**'Nothing could keep me away' **_was what he kept yelling out. Then I was with A group of girls. Everyone was talking but I couldn't keep up with what they were saying. Then I was standing in the desert watching as bombs started to go off. Guys were allover the places yelling at one another. It was like I was watching a movie. I saw Emmett ducked under a big rock when some guys in a different uniform carried a guy away throw the smoke. Then Emmett looked right at me. '_**Izzy forgive me, ill come back to you one day, nothing can keep me away'**_ he got up and ran after the guys. I woke up to Jasper shacking me.

"Bells it's a dream wake up its only a dream please wake up!" he was franticly shacking me and calling to me. My eyes flew open. I looked at Jasper in horror.

"Why are yo shacking me?" I said dumb founded.

"Because you were screaming, yelling for Emmett to turn around" he voice was still frantic. I laid down remembering what I was dreaming.

"Jazz, I cant deal with this im losing my fucking mind over here." I said freaked out. I didn't know what was going on with me but I just didn't know how to deal with this.

"Bells, you kind of have to deal with it. Im ganna do my best to help you with it, you have to let me help you with this." Jasper said laying back down with me.

" you should go to your room with your wife Jazz." I said rolling over.

"No, she is fine you need me right now and she understands that. Come on lets try to go back to sleep. Do you remember how mom used to sing to us to help us get over our nightmares?" I looked back at Jasper as he spoke. "Close your eyes" I turned back around and hugged a pillow closing my eyes. Jasper started to hum a familiar sound. It was a lullaby my mom used to sing to us. I let my mind drift into darkness. That's all it was. A dark sleep, no dreams no nightmares no sound. I was trapped in a deep dark sleep. Filled with emptiness, Just like I felt on the inside. I was empty, over taken by a shadow of Darkness. I was lost with Emmett were ever he was. As long as he was some were unknown I would be unknown to everyone around me. There was no other way.

**AN**

**So what do you guys think about here reaction? Do you think it was real enough? I cant wait to hear what you guys have to say. Again im love all your reviews thank you so much you are all awesome. Please review this chapter ill have another one up soon.**


	13. AN About chapter 7

AN

hey guys I just wanted to let you know I added on to chapter 7 so if you can please re read it!! Thanks. Also if you want more out of this story I need reviews to motivate me. Thanks love you all


	14. Chapter 13

AN

Ok so this chapter is in Em POV! I hope you guys like it. Remember I don't know to much about the Military and I did as much research as I could. So Enjoy please review!

I don't own any characters. I wish I did but I don't.

" **Alright men lets gear up and move out. We got direct order to follow movement about 27 miles north of here." I called out to my soldiers who were already ready to head out. That's why they asked us to do this mission, We were always ready! " I want you guys locked and loaded but no shots unless given be my fucking command. We wanna catch these son of a bitches and find out what the fuck they think there doing" **

**I checked out our humv making sure it was fully stocked and ready for anything. **

"**Lt. McCarthy Sir we locked and loud ready to roll out when you are." Anderson called to my attention.**

"**Lets fucking go then Anderson" I looked back to base running a check list though my mind before jumping in the humv. There are six of us. I got four men in back as lock outs. Then you got Anderson as driver and me. I wish I could have called Isabella once last time before leaving. I Already told her we were moving out and I didn't know how long until we would be back. I rode in silence trying to mental prepare my self for what was going to happen while the others were happy to get some action. We were told that some towel heads were making a lot of movement in a town not to far from our base. But they couldn't figure out were their traffic was moving to. So we had to go find out. I already knew there would be blood. We need to capture at least one and bring him in for interrogation. This area has been swept for mine bombs so we weren't to worried about that. We were about 25 mile in when a bomb went of about 10 feet in front of us. We all jumped out the humv with weapons drawn ready to take out any thing that moved when another bomb fell and blew us on our asses. I hit the deck yelling to my men.**

"**Take cover! Don't make a fucking move! These bastards are watching us." I watched waiting for the dust to settle. I saw three guys standing struggling with a guy. At first I though they were my guys catching someone So I jumped up. Then the picture became more clear. It was to Iraqi assholes take one of my guys. I thought to my self. **_**Son of a bitch Izzy please forgive, but I cant stand down letting this happen on my watch.**_** Then I though**_** ok assholes, you asked for it. Your fucking with the wrong platoon mother fuckers.**_** I followed them leave my other guys behind knowing there good enough to fend on there own. I stayed back as far I could with out losing them. I don't know what the fuck they did to Anderson but he was laid the fuck out. I knew he wasn't dead cause why would they bother carrying him if he was. We right outside the town I had no fucking idea I was being followed. I though I was one slick mother fucker. I spoke to us because next thing I knew I was being tackled. They were yelling at me in Arabic. I tried fighting them off. I wasn't even sure how many dirt bags were on me. I remember being striped down from my weapons. They ripped of my dog tags and then everything was dark. My mind was awake but I couldn't open my fucking eyes for the life of me. Nothing made since to me. I started to curse myself. I woke up to a fucking rat on my face. I jumped up.**

"**Ill kill each of you dam fagots I swear I will!" I yelled smacking my face still not sure what the fuck just happened. **

"**Emmett shut up they will hear were awake and come back." Anderson pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth. I pushed him off me. Looking around all I could see were shiny eyes. It was pitch black and smelled like rotten ass. **

"**What the fuck is this shit?" I asked trying to focus my eyes. **

"**I don't know I think were in a cave. They come in about every 10 minutes to see if we woke up yet." Anderson was standing next to me. My eyes were adjusting to the dark. **

"**Anderson why the fuck are you naked?" I asked alarmed**

"**Dick they striped us both." I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I felt myself and realized I was in just my boxers. **

"**we got to get the fuck out of here." I was looking around feeling around for something, anything. But there wasn't a dam thing for me to grab a hold of. I slid down the wall to the floor, resting my head on my arms. **

"**Shit Anderson, what the fuck are we going to do?" I said thinking of Isabella. I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid and here I am in a fucking filthy cave. Jason didn't answer me. We both sat there waiting for something to happen. I'm not sure how much time passed before the cave door was pushed open, Three guys in uniform and strapped with rifles stood there. One guys walked in the cave. I jumped up along with Anderson. He pushed me against the wall pointing his fucking rifle at me. I couldn't wait to ganna control back and kill this mother fucker.**

"**hal tatakallam al-lughah al-'arabīyah?" The fucker kept shouting at me. One thing I didn't know was how to speak Arabic. **

"**Fuck you" I said to the guys face. You had to show these assholes no fear or they would fuck with you more. **

"**Fuck me No! FUCK YOU! Filthy American!" the guy shouted at me then stepped back away from me. He said something to the other two guys. They came in a grabbed us. Pushing us out with their guns to out backs. I took a good look around. It was dirty wet smelled like shit. We were defiantly under ground some were. They shoved us in to a door were there was a little interrogation table set up. I looked at Anderson who looked at me. Just like that the plan was set and in motion. That's why I liked Anderson, he thought just like I did. We sat down. Acting like we were going to let them bitch us around. I knew these dumbass were fucking idiots. Only two of them came in. As soon as the door was shut they set down there guns. The walls were thick. I was sure no one on the other side would hear shit. The dirty Fagots started to question us about who we were and what we were doing. All we did was give them lies. We waited for the perfect moment. Yeah they slapped us around a bit. Had our hands tied behind our backs. But the second they were done. The One who seemed to be in charge ordered the other to untie us. He had he back turned and we spring into action. I swung my legs up kicked dick head in the face. Anderson bolted for the other grabbing him in a chock hold. We tied them up and grabbed a bunch of lose ammo. We Were about to leave before I relized I was leaving the rat bastards alive. I walked up to the dick in charge and snapped his neck. I blamed him if I ended up getting killed. So that was for Izzy. Then Anderson slit the other guys throat. Don't judge us were fucking Marines its what we do. That's why I said I was a sick twisted fuck because I could kill all these asshole and sleep like a baby at night. I pushed the door open just an inch to see out. There was a guy sitting with a gun, he looked like the look out guy.**

"**Anderson we ganna go out of here in a blaze of shoots. Were ganna kill every thing that fucking moves on my cont." we were both ready to take these dicks out. I pushed the door open and Anderson started to shoot. I was next to him in a second taking out every guys we fucking saw. By the time we got to the end of the tunnel there was a fucking blood trail behind us. **

"**McCarthy if we don't keep moving were ganna die." Anderson said picking up more guns. Luckily they had straps on them so we could carry them on our backs.**

"**I know that dumbass lets move." We pushed open the cave escape door. Shooting before we even saw if anyone was there. We looked around and we were seriously in the middle of no were. We stood there looking around confused.**

"**Dick, what the hell, this isn't were they brought us" Anderson stood with his back against mine so we could see all around us.**

"**No shit, this must be there emergency exit. We went the wrong fucking way. Do you have a compass?" I laughed after I asked him, we both were still in nothing but boxers.**

"**Lets start walking, will eventually find a town or something" Anderson was laughing to. I shrugged and we started to walk. **

**Hours later we were both fucking tired and dehydrated, Anderson dropped down to his knees.**

"**We going to die out here man. I'm never going to see my wife again" I looked down at Anderson.**

"**Get the fuck up Marine, We both have families to get home to, don't make me drag you back to camp by the hair, Fucking A you're a Marine not a bitch, LETS GO!" I had to be strong for the both of us. I wanted to give up to but how could I knowing Izzy was at home waiting for me. I had to make it not for me but for her. I couldn't let her down after all the love and hope she gave me. She turned me into a better man. I owe her my life. Anderson got up on his feet. He had an ashamed look on his face. I patted his back and we were on our way. If it's the last thing I do Ill make it back home. **

**AN**

**Please review, you will make me so happy if you do!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

AN

This Chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer from my last chapter. Thank you for your review it meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story! This Chapter is in Jasper pov. I think you guys will get a better feel of how Bella is reacting though the eyes of an outsider. I cant explain how happy all your reviews make me. Thank you so much!!!! Also a special thanks to my faithful reviewers.

Twilight-ObsessedDiva And Tiffany94

Jaspers pov.

"Babe, im worried about Isabella. She seems to be here physically but mentally she just isn't here." I said to Alice while playing with her hair. We were watching A movie. I couldn't tell you the name of it cause my mind was on my sister. Ever since Emmett has gone M.I.A its like she has disappeared to.

"Jasper, honey give her soon time to wrap her head around what has happened. I would be the exact same way if it were you who just disappeared." Alice said turning around to look at me.

"I told Emmett he didn't need to worry about her. Babe she is starving her self. And when she dose eat she throws it up. I'm worried about Emmett two but I know he can take care of him self. Bella is fading away, and that scares the shit out of me." I said rubbing my eyes. I was losing just as much sleep over this as Bella. For three weeks now every night she has been crying and screaming in her sleep. Thank god Alice has a big heart and doesn't mind me going and sleeping with Bells.

"Jazzy, Right now we have to just be there and support her in anyway she needs. Just give her time she will wake up and come around." Alice sounded like she was trying to convince her self as much as she was trying to convince me. We both looked at each other when we herd the front door shut, Bella was home from work early. She never came home early. "Let me go talk to her ok Babe" Alice said already getting up.

I shut my eyes. A few minutes later I herd Alice scream. I jumped up and ran out the door in my boxers down stairs. Alice and Isabella were in the kitchen hugging. It was the first time I seem Isabella's smile actually reach her eyes since the last day Emmett was here.

"What the hell you guys?" I Asked forgetting I was in boxers.

"Jasper please do me a favor and put some clothes on!" Isabella Said covering her eyes but still smiling. I laughed at myself

"I wanna know why my wife was screaming" I said trying not to laugh.

"Because Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow, now Husband put clothes on your kind of freaking your sister out" Alice said looking at Bella who was still covering her eyes. I rolled my eyes. They were up to something. I know Alice always got over excited about shopping, but I could tell something else was going on. Maybe Alice was right though. Bella just needed some time to adjust. I just hope Emmett gets his ass home soon tho, I ran up stairs and threw on some pants then ran back to them. As soon as I walked in the room they both got quite. I narrowed my eyes at the girls. They both tried to hide their laughs. As long as Isabella was smiling I didn't care what was going on.

"Jazzy I love you!" Bella said getting up and patting me on the head.

"I am so lost, love you to sis, so why are you home early? Not that it's a big deal" I flopped down on the couch laying my head on Alice's lap.

" I didn't go to work today I took the day off. Jacob is taking care of stuff I had to go do something's" Isabella said choosing her words carefully. I was watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Bells, my darling sister, there is something different about you, what did I miss?" I asked her keeping my eyes on her. She smirked and winked at Alice.

"Nothing much Jazzy just got some test results today, Anyway im ganna take a shower uncle Jazz so ill see you in a bit" she said walking away up the stairs.

"ok sis, ill figure it out………..wait a sec." I sat up thinking. Alice was giggling. I jumped up when it dawned on me. "Isabella!" I yelled out running up the stairs she was standing at the top. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you saying your pregnant?" I asked watching her face.

"Yes! I'm Pregnant!" she smiled brighter then I ever seen her smile before. I stopped going in a daze. My baby sister was having a baby. I was in shock. She meet me half way down the stairs.

"Em and I were trying when we found out he was leaving." She said as I put my arms around her.

"I'm ganna be Uncle Jazz, wow. Sis wow" I was truly excited for her. She was great with kids and I know she will make a great mother. I hope this news inspires her to take better care of her self.

"Yeah how do you think I feel, Im ganna be a mommy, Jazz, Can you believe that?" She was still hugging me as she said it. I was still in shock.

"Yeah I do believe it. Your going to be a wonderful mother." I said holding back. I almost brought up Em but who knows what kind of reaction she would have to that. Isabella finally went to take her shower. Alice waited for me in our room.

"So uncle Jazz, how dose it feel?" Alice asked patting on the bed for me to come and sit down.

"Feels great, we have to keep an extra eye on her."

"Jasper, this is good for her. Gives her something to look forward to. It will be hard sometimes for her but in the end all she is thinking about is that baby."

"I know that Darling, im just saying stress isn't good for a pregnant woman. My job is to worry about her, that's what big brothers are for"

"sorry babe but that's bullshit. As much as Edward loves me he is not a worry wart. He lets me live my life my way. You pretty much raised your sister and you did an amazing job at it. Do you know why Emmett was so attracted to her? He told me right off the bat he fell in love with her strong personality. Well first was her beauty. But second was her personality and how she carried her self. She is stronger then you give her credit for." Alice made a lot of since to a certainty point.

We were in our room, Alice had fallen asleep and I was watching TV. I had it low so it wouldn't wake Alice when sure enough like every other night I herd my heart broken sister cry out for Emmett. It brakes my heart. This is why I think Alice might be wrong on the whole she is stronger then you think crap. The nightmares she had gave me nightmares. I went in her room, waking her up like every other night. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm Sorry Jazz, I don't know whats wrong with me. I though I would be ok." She sounded so sad. I wish I could bring happiness back into her life, but I knew the only one who could was no were to be found right now.

"Don't worry about it honey. Just try to get some sleep you need it." I laid next to her humming a lullaby. I think I might have fallen asleep before her but she didn't move. She laid there hugging her pillow. She was so sad and miserable. I hated not being able to do anything about it. That made me understand her when she would say she felt helpless, that she was losing her mind not being able to help him or no if he was ok.

Isabella Is officially six month pregnant now. She is Getting big to. Of course I wont make the mistake of telling her that like Jacob did. I know he didn't mean anything bad by it but Bella sure did flip the fuck out on him. They have become good friends. Jacob looks after her at the club and deals with most of the bullshit. It's her club now. I started construction on my new one. Bella still seems lost but she has pulled her self together enough to keep healthy for the baby. Alice calls me a stocker Because I check on her a lot , but I don't care I worried about her and I will always worry about her. The guys came over today to watch the game while the girls went shopping. Alice has been going crazy buying the baby stuff. The babies room has more crap in it then I think he/she will even need. I just keep my mouth shut its easier that way. someone rang the door bell.

"Edward can you get that?" I asked him because he was already standing cussing at the TV. He flipped the TV off and went to get the door. I was laughing cause if his team loses he has to mow my lawn in one of Alice's dresses. When he came back in the living room his face looked worried. Two men followed him.

"Were looking for Miss. Whitlock" One of the guys said with a straight face.

"I'm her brother Jasper, she isn't in right now may I help you" I said swallowing hard. The two marines in front of me could only mean one thing, Emmett was found. The guys spoke to each the in low voices.

"You were listed as an emergency contact for Lt McCarthy, I'm sure you are well aware of his Disappearance." He stated more as a fact then question.

"yes I am. Why are you here?"

"Were here to inform you that Lt McCarthy's dog tags were found in a near by abandoned city. After many man hours of searching his M.I.A status has been changed. Sir, We are here to let you know his status has been changed to killed in battle. Also we are here to return a few personal items" The taller of the two spoke. My mind instantly flashed to Bella. How was I going to tell her this? I don't care what anyone says she is not strong enough for this. I was handed a small box. The guy continued. "do you have any questions at this time for us?" I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I knew this wasn't his fault but why did they have to come now.

"No, but im sure Isabella might have questions" I said setting the box down.

"The memorial service will be held in three days at 8 am will be in contact." And just like that they left. Leaving me to be the one to completely shatter My baby sisters world.

"Jacob, Edward what do I say to Isabella?" I sat on the couch with my head in my lap.

"I don't know man, maybe I should call my dad, She took it pretty bad when they told her Emmett was missing." Edward said standing in front of me with his arms crossed. "Emmett's really gone." He whispered to himself. I looked up at him. Emmett has been our best friend for years now.

"You guys need me to do anything?" Jacob asked I could hear the concern in his voice. Jacob really did know Emmett, but Jacob and Bella have been good friends for awhile now. They used to hangout before she Hooked up with Emmett. And since she made him a manager at the club they spend a lot of time together.

"Edward call your dad and mom. Let them know then ask if your dad can stop by later." I said with a sigh. "Jacob can you just be here when I tell her." I asked looking at him. He nodded his head. Edward turned off the TV then picked up his phone. Alice would take this hard to. I needed to be there for both of them. After Edward called his parents they both decided to come. I texted Alice that they needed to come home. We sat and waited for everyone to show up. Thank god Carslie and Esme came first. You could tell Esme had been crying. I gave my mother in law a big hug.

"Jasper we have to been cautious about how we go about this with Bella, with her being pregnant and all we don't want her to hurt herself or the baby" Carslie said with an arm Around Esme shoulder. We went over the plan a few times. Before the girls walked in and my heart leaped out of my chest.

"Hey guys!" Bella came in holding bags and smiling. She took one look around and instantly knew something was wrong. "Jasper whats going all, why is it so quite in here?" Panic swept across her face as she rubbed her expanded belly.

"Bells, Alice come sit down" I said in the softest voice I could manage. Alice came and sat next to Edward. Bella froze. Her eyes searching the room. "Bella honey please come sit down" I requested again. She sat on the couch away from Alice. I looked at Carslie who went and sat next to Bella. I took a few deep breaths then started.

"Bella, Alice, There were some men who came today. They were from the Marines. They came with bad news." my eyes were locked on Bella who hasn't shown any Emoticon just yet. " They found Emmett's dog tags. In an abandoned city. They are calling off the search." I looked from Bella to Alice. Alice sobbed lightly in Edwards arms. Bella sat there still with no emotion. "Bells, his memorial service is in a few days and-" She stood up as fast as a six month pregnant woman could.

"NO! He is not dead Jasper!" her voice was firm and cold.

"Bella they say that he problly-" she cut me off again.

"NO! HE IS NOT DEAD DAM IT. DID THEY FIND A BODY? SO WHAT IF THEY FOUND HIS DOG TAGS THAT MEANS SHIT! HE IS OUT THERE I KNOW IT. IM NOT GOING TO HIS FUNERAL UNLESS THERE IS A FUCKING BODY AND THERE NOT SO FUCK ALL YOU" This time she shouted at me. This was not the reaction I thought I would get from her. I think she put everyone in shock because the room was frozen watching her. Bella picked up the box that had Emmett's belongings. "you don't honestly think he is dead Jasper do you?" She looked me in the eye searching for hope I think.

"Bella, Its Been three months since he has gone missing, don't you think he would have showed up by now?" I said blocking her from leaving the room. Carslie said I might have to be blunt about it. She looked at me in disgust.

"Move out of my way Jasper, All you guys are fucked up. How could you give up because the Military says to give up! There being lazy asshole who just don't want to look anymore." She looked at all of us with hard eyes. She turned to Alice and shook her head. Walking up stairs cursing under her breath. I looked at Carslie. He went after her. I sat next to Alice. She moved her head from Edward shoulder to mine.

"Jasper, Hit going to hit her hard, and when it dose its ganna be bad" Alice whispered though her sobs. I looked at the stairs letting out a loud sigh.

"I know but right now we are going to morn the lost of our Brother Emmett." I said putting my arm around her. Letting grief take over me for the first time since the Marines came.

AN Please please please review!!!!!

Let me know what your thinking about were the story is going! And suggestions please PM


	16. Chapter 15

**AN. Ok back to Bella's pov. Get ready for the emotional roller coaster. **

**I went up the stairs as fast as I could. I was so furious with everyone. Just because the fucking Marines say he is dead doesn't mean shit. I carried Emmett's box with me up stairs. I herd foot steps behind me. I walked in the room and with out looking back I kicked the door shut. I sat the box on my bed and looked it over at it. I rubbed my belly. **

"**Baby, don't you listen to them your daddy made a promise to me. He will come home. He has to" I always talked to my stomach. I know its weird but it made me feel good. Plus sometimes when I talk to the baby he moves around more. I love feeling him move. I wanted to wait to find out the sex, I just wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Removing the lid to the box I held my breath. The first thing I seen were all my letters to him. There was one letter addressed to me. I picked it up holding it close to my heart. There was a light tap at my door. **

"**Just leave me alone traders" I snapped at the door. **

"**Bella dear its Carslie, please let me in." I looked at the door, at first I was hesitate. **

"**I don't want you to tell me to give up. Cause I wont. He promised me and that's it" My voice started to shack. **

"**Bella im not telling you to give up hope" that's all I needed to hear. I opened the door. Letting Him walk in. I shut the door behind him to make sure the other traders wouldn't come in. **

"**Carslie, I don't believe he is gone" I moved back to the box. Still holding the letter to my chest. **

"**I know, I just think you need to be easier on your brother. No one knows how to really deal with this kind of news." Carslie said. Leaning against my dresser. I didn't know what to say. To be honest I wasn't worried about them. They wanted to believe the bullshit the Military was feeding them then so be it. that's their fault. **

"**Carslie if you don't mind I really just want to be alone right now." I said eyeing the box. He nodded walking up to me giving me a hug and a quick rub on my stomach. As soon as he was out I shut the door and locked it. I set the letter off to the side. The next thing I picked up were Emmett's dog tags. I looked at them for awhile before putting them around my neck so I could keep them close to my heart. There was a camouflage hat, A green shirt that smelled like Emmett, then there was a picture. A picture of Emmett and I at Jaspers birthday party last year. I was standing in front of him, He had both his arms wrapped around my waist. I was looking at the camera while he was looking down at me. Both of us had big bright smiles that made our eyes reflect with love. I didn't even know he had this picture. I set down on my desk, then reached for the letter. I opened it carefully. **

_**Izzy, My Love,**_

_**Hey baby, I just got off the phone with you. Hearing your voice makes my heart melt like butter on toast. I miss toast but not as much as I miss you. So like I said over the phone im going on a mission. Were not sure how long it will take to do it but ill call you as soon as im back. I need you to know that you are truly my everything, I know I have said it before but you really need to know that ever since we meet you are my reason for living. My promises are not made to be broken but if you are reading this then that means I failed you. Something some were went wrong, and for that I am sorry. I know you are problly an emotional wreck but dam it babe suck it up. Pull your self together. You are more brave then I am and that's what you need to be is brave. I want you to move on from me I want you to live a full happy life. I will forever live with in your heart. You have to do me a favor, baby whatever happens to me don't die with me. Live for me. **_

**I stopped reading the letter. Tears were falling freely down my checks. I shock my head whipping the tears away. "Emmett how could you lose faith in your self, this isn't happening" I said out loud to myself. There was only one person I could go to right now. Only one person who would understand. I grabbed my keys and my Jacket. I walked past the pathetic sight of my family morning the lost of someone who wasn't even dead. I could feel it in my heart he was still out there some were. **

"**Bella were are you going?" Jacob was behind me reaching for his Jacket. **

"**Jacob just leave me alone!" I snapped pulling the garaged door open.**

"**No! let me drive you should dive right now your to emotional. I was standing at the driver side of my car. **

"**Fine but I don't want to hear a word out of your mouth about Emmett or so help me ill leave you on the side of the road. **

"**You got Bells." Jacob said taking my keys. "just tell me were to go"**

"**Go to the marine base." I said getting in and adjusting my seat belt over my stomach. **

"**oh god Bella please don't tell me your going to beat the hell out of the Marine corps, let me call Sam, Quill, And Embry." Jacob said sounding unsure about his decision to join me. **

"**No, but that's a good idea I should go and find the son of a bitch who gave up on my Emmett" I said wondering who that guy is to even begin with. The car ride to the base was long. It gave me a lot of time to think. Jacob chuckled to himself. **

"**Whats so funny Jake?" I asked not really sure if I should be offended that he found something funny about this situation.**

"**Nothing really, I was just picturing a bunch of Marines running like little bitches from a five foot five pregnant Bella. I have to admit yo can be pretty scary at time. Like when you yelled at my a couple weeks ago. That was a scary sight I almost made a run for it" Jacob said laughing to him self again. "Emmett is problly some were thinking shit I should have warned them to hide if they see Bella coming" Jacob was looking at me from the corner of his eye checking to see if it was ok to laugh. I smirked a little.**

"**Emmett always did say I could be a little on the mean side." I said remembering Emmett's face after a fight we once had. **

"**THEN **_**WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING HOME SO FUCKING LATE ISABELLA?" I remember he was almost convince I was cheating on him after I can home late from work because some money was missing.**_

"_**BECAUSE MONEY WAS MISSING OUT OF THE FUCKING SAFE, DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR FUCKING VOICE AT ME EMMETT, IM TIRED AND STRESSED OUT. DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOUR FUCKING SELF, MAN THE FUCK UP IF I WAS CHEATING ON YOU I WOULD FUCKING TELL YOU I WAS. DID YOU FORGET WHO THE HELL I AM!" I screamed at him. Throwing my bag of food at him. I hadn't even had time to eat who would I have time to cheat. "GOD YOUR SUCH A FUCKING PUSSY SOMETIMES ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE A MARINE AND NOT JUST THE GUY WHO SUCKS THEM OFF. CHEATING REALLY EMMETT" I remembered I pushed him even tho he didn't budge. His face went from hard narrow eyes with pissed off wrinkles on his forehead to complete smooth and straight. His eyes looked me over seriously. **_

"_**I AM NOT a pussy, and I sure the hell don't suck dick, why do you always gotta though shit like that in?" He pressed his lips hiding a smile. **_

"_**because as much as I love you, you're a hard head prick and sometime I need to burst your bubble."**_

_**He walked over to me with that special look he gave me when he wanted me,**_

"_**I'll show you who has the pussy here" and just like that he picked me up throwing me over his shoulder to prove to me over and over just how much of a man he really is."**_

**I laughed to my self. For Emmett being a big bad scary Marine he sure was a dork at times. Don't get me wrong I have seen him so angry it scared the hell out of me. Luckily it was never towards me. We pulled up to the gates at the base. The guys asked for our I.D's and asked what our visit was for. Once we were past I could feel Jacob tense up. I felt a little un easy to, I just didn't let it get to me. We got to the Marine housing. It was really Amazing how the base was really its own city. They have stores and shopping even a Movie theater. I knocked on the door of the little house. **

"**Isabella, I had a feeling I would be seeing you. Oh my and your pregnant!" Sara Anderson stood in her door way not surprised to see me. Although she was surprised to see my baby bump. **

"**Sara, did you hear?" I asked desperately **

"**Yes, They put Jason on the K.I.A list as well. Come in." she said with a warm smile and then eyeing Jacob.**

"**Sara this is a friend of mine Jacob Black," I felt kind of weird having him here now. From the looks of it he looked uncomfortable. Sara lead the way to her living room. **

"**So did Emmett know you were pregnant?" She said with a warm smile. **

"**We were trying before he left. I didn't get a chance to tell him before he went Missing. Sara I don't believe there dead. Why are they just giving up on them like that. Over a dog tag" I said sitting down. **

"**They didn't tell you about the clothes?" She asked. I looked at her with curious eyes.**

"**The clothes?" her eyes dropped once I questioned her. **

"**Yes, two American soldier's uniforms were found about a mile from Emmett's dog tags. There not sure if it was theirs or not." she started to cry. I moved next to her putting an arm around her. **

"**Sara there wasn't any bodies, they can still be out there." I was comforting her. Her sobs grew louder. I looked around the house. The walls were empty and there were boxes every were. "Sara are you moving?"**

**I asked filling concern for her. **

"**Yes, since im no longer a Marines wife just a widow they wont let me stay here anymore. I have 36 hours to get out." Sara said moving away from me.**

"**were are you going?" I asked her looking around the house.**

"**Back home to North Carolina" she said with a sad sigh. **

"**Sara you cant go what if they come back, would he know were to look for you?" I asked not really sure were I was going with this.**

"**I have no other choice I can't afford anything off base, I have no family out here. I don't even have a job." Tears filled her eyes. **

"**ok so stay with me I have an extra room and I could use a new bartender at my club if you interested" I just kind of blurted out with out thinking it though. **

"**I couldn't do that, its very nice of you but its to much." she said looking at the floor.**

"**you could pay me rent" I threw in. **

"**Are you sure. You barley know me" she looked at me hers eyes were over flowing with hope. **

"**im positive. I have to clear out the room but that's not a problem. She though her arms around me squeezing me as tight as my belly would allow her. Jacob helped us pack the rest of her things and load them into her truck. I was so preoccupied with helping I forgot to call Jasper and ask him if it was ok. I guess ill deal with that when I get home. She followed us back home. I asked Jacob to help me move the baby stuff. When we got to the house everyone's car's were still there. I took Sara's hand and brought her inside. Jasper jumped up out of his seat.**

"**Were have you been I was worried, Jacob didn't even say he was leaving" His eyes drifted to Sara as is rant came to an end.**

"**Jasper, Alice This is Sara. Her husband was the one who went Missing with Emmett. The piece of shit Marine core threw her out. I want her to stay in the extra room until she gets on her feet. You guys ok with that?" I was mostly talking to Jasper. It was his house after all. **

"**of course Bella, well clear it out." he went to Sara. "It's a pleasure to meet you, although im sorry about the circumstances." He shook her hand. Alice gave her a hug. Then I introduced her to the whole family who welcomed her with open arms. The guys Started to move all the babies things in the garage and into my room. I figure ill want her to sleep with me the first few months anyway. While the guy did that, us girl did what we do best we shopped. Alice looked like a kid at a candy store. We go stuff to fix up the room then went to diner. Just getting to know each other better. I liked Sara she was warm and sweet. Plus she was on my side. As far as she was concern no body means no death.**


	17. Chapter 16

**An**

**I don't own anything in this story but you guys own my heart thanks for the amazing reviews.**

"**Jason, do you even know what the hell it is your saying when you talk to those people?" I asked laughing at Jason. We have been Stuck in Iraq for about two years now. We have had some close calls with some dirt bags but we usually can out smart them. Most of the people hear our American Accents and are two afraid of there government to talk to us. We have to steal all of our food and cloths. And we travel from town to town looking for American base. We must have went way the fucking wrong way. I had no idea were the fuck we were at. And we were treated like dogs by the people of this shit hole. We have been captured 4 fucking times. Im telling you I don't see how we haven't taken them down yet. If Anderson and me could talk our way out of shit and kill man after man, then im sure our Army's could but a stop to this bullshit. Everyday I wake up and say the same thing. Today is for Isabella. I wonder what are status is right now. I know we must at least be M.I.A. I cant wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when me and Anderson get our ass home. You would think it would be easier to get out of this hell on earth country but its fucking not. **

"**Not really but its funny to see their face reactions." Anderson said walking next to me. We were dressed like towel heads. Hey don't judge me we have to look the part to fit in and be undercover and besides what did you think I would walk around in the same boxers for years. I'm sure you would love that sight but think about my Izzy, what would she think.**

"**You're a dick!" I laughed taking a swig of water from our canister. Two men were eyeing us and that was our que to move on. **

"**Emmett, what do you think it will be like to get home after all this time?" Jason always asked these types of questions. I mean I think about going home all day everyday but Anderson talked about it all day long. I wish I could but I get heated when I start to talk about it. Because reality is Izzy has problly moved on to another guy and when I see it for my self ill kill him since I have no problem with having to kill a man then spend the rest of my life in jail. I don't blame her for moving on I blame myself, how could I be so stupid to write that fucking letter to her. Im positive she has gotten it by now. **

"**I hope its exactly how I left it. I hope my girl has more faith in me then I think she dose." I looked away answering Anderson, wondering what she was doing right now. **

"**the way Bella looked at you, Em, Im sure she is still waiting for you, That girl was head over heals for you. My wife on the other hand, We talked a lot about what would happen if something happened to me. I know she loves me but she wouldn't stay with a ghost. I bet she is back home dating another marine. Im not mad at her it just who she is." I looked at Jason as he talked about his wife. I felt bad for the guy.**

"**you know, I wouldn't be mad if Izzy moved on, its only natural, I just really want to go home and see if Izzy had gotten pregnant. We tried a few times before I left and it kills me everyday not knowing if I have a son or daughter out there." I smiled to myself at the thought of having a kid. I was lying to myself tho. I lived everyday out here in hope id get to see my Isabella again. I love her more then I love myself. I keep telling myself I don't care so when it dose happen I wont end up in jail. Jason and I walked in silence. I saw some movement straight ahead of us. Anderson get ready. We both locked and loaded our weapons. We kept walking as the vehicle moved closer. The closer it got the harder my heart began to beat. **

"**Dick Is that?" Anderson asked as we both strained our eyes to see in front of us. An American Humv was full seep ahead coming straight at us. **

"**Anderson strip, they will think we Iraqis and keep moving" I said already striping down. Anderson waved his arms. For the first time ever I stood frozen. The humv stopped about a mile up. Anderson keep waving his arms. A minute later the humv speed forward. This was it I was finally getting to go home. The humv stopped a few feet in front of us with weapons drawn. **

"**Identify your self!" A guy in a Army uniform said moving a step closer with his gun aiming at us. How could he not tell we were American fucking rookies.**

"**Im Lt McCarthy Marine platoon 3285, this is Jason Anderson My privet." I said raising my hand in surrender **

"**What are you doing out here Soldier?" Another man asked. **

"**We have been Lost for just over two Years sir. You could look up our status." I said desperate for them to believe us. They called it in on the radio. Our names came back as K.I.A. Everyone thought we were dead. They took us back to camp letting us clean up. I was finally going to see the love of my life nothing else mattered. There was a lot of talk about us being hero's and we had to tell our story about a hundred times. I finally snapped.**

"**LOOK! We just want to go home and see our loved ones. When is the next flight out." I yelled at a sergeant.**

"**Soldier I understand you wanna go home but there are precautions we have to take first. Please relax. **

"**Fuck you! Im not a soldier anymore. I did my time, you get my ass home and you get it there now!" I stood up and demanded. I was sick of all the Military bullshit. I have a family who thinks im dead we can talk business later. **

"**McCarthy your out of line, you knew dam well there are things we got to get settled first. I wanna get you home as bad as you wanna go but you fighting me on this will only make it that much longer." The Major who was doing our paper work said firm. I knew he was right and I had no choice so I sat back down. **

"**Sorry sir, its just been a hard couple years" I said looking at Anderson who was getting a hair cut. **

"**I understand Lt." He said before counting the paper. **

**Tonight was the first time in over two years that we got to sleep on a fucking bed. Yet I didn't sleep. I laid there looking at the ceiling .thinking of everything I wanted to do when I got home. I closed my eyes and reviewed the past years. We killed a lot of people out there. Who knew I was that heartless. I know if I didn't kill them they would have killed me. I didn't feel bad bout it, that kind of scared me.**

**Three planes and 7 days later we landed in Oceanside Marine base. **

"**Anderson come home with me maybe Izzy knows were Sara is." I said excitedly.**

" **Yeah ill go man but she thinks im dead, im pretty much fucked." Jason hung his head low. **

"**You don't know that yet." I opened the door to a cab. I spit out the address then a sudden wave of stress hit me. What if they moved. **

"**Can you hurry please?" I asked the driver who ignored me. We pulled up to the house. I could barely breath. I saw Jasper, he was standing with Alice smiling at a little boy riding a little quad. Edward was there he was holding hands with some girl walking to his car waving good bye. Then she walked out. I held my breath and my heart stopped beating. She was even more beautiful then I remember. I watched as she walked up to another guy im sure I seen before. In her arms was a baby no more then a few months old. She really did move on. Jasper went to her taking the baby. Everyone was smiling and laughing except for Isabella. She noticed the cab and looked straight at me. She looked away then back at the cab again. Her hand flew to her mouth. I opened the cab door and stepped out. **

**AN I know it's a small chapter and it's a cliffy! I promise the story is not over yet. I just wanted you guys to know he was home. Bella pov is next. I was inspired by a review by Lady Kira94. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. It should be up by tomorrow. Please Review. It only takes a minute. I love you all. Thanks for the kind words.**


	18. Chapter 17

An

l-royjohnson I hope this was soon enough for you! Thank you for your interesting review! Oh and your welcome hahaha! Everyone else don't forget to review it will only take a minute and the more reviews I get the more inspired I get to keep writing!

**Today is my son's second birthday. Everyday I look at him and I see Emmett. Even now his personality is just like Emmett. I tell him all the time, your just like your daddy. He gets a kick out of it. Jasper bought Jayden a Mimi quad for his birthday. He swears up and down that it is safe, but I don't know. I was in the room changing the baby's diaper while everyone went out front to watch Jayden ride his quad. For him being only two he is already so smart. **

"**Hey Sara are you going to come outside with us?" I asked her while I was throwing away the dirty diaper.**

"**Ill be out in a bit, I got a killer head ach" She but her head back and rubbed her eyes. Sara and I have been Best friends since the day I went to her house and had her move in. We both went though the emotions of letting go of the two loves of our lives. At first we were so convince they were out there. I put together a group of families who were in the same situation as us. We called our self's Lost and Found. We put together search teams for Newly M.I.A men in all divisions of Military. So far we have found over 130 missing men. We do a lot of rails outsides of base's. Our quote is 'NO BODY NO DEATH' It felt nice to help families find their loved ones. Its to bad we never got to find our own. Maybe if we had started when we first found out, things would have been different. That's one thing I'll always regret. I knew I should have been doing something. I remember the day I lost hope. **

'_**Jayden was three months old. I was home alone. I had my wedding book out. With everything planned. The mail had came and it was Emmett's death certificate. I laid it next to my wedding book. For hours I looked between the two. Jasper came home. I was in the family room, he was in the kitchen. He hadn't come in yet. Jayden was asleep in his swing. **_

"_**Hey sis what do you got going on in here?" he asked holding a beer in one hand. I looked up at him letting out a flood of emotions.**_

"_**Jasper, Emmett's not coming home!" I whispered looking back down at the wedding book then over to the death certificate. Jasper sat his beer down then dropped down next to me .**_

"_**Izzy, I know your hurting" He didn't know what else to say. **_

"_**Don't call me Izzy, Only Emmett called me Izzy. Emmett lied to me. How could he" My words got caught in my throat. I tried to swallow them, but the anger pushed them out. "he promised nothing could keep him away. He promised we would always be together and he promised we would raise our child. He died not even knowing I was giving him the one thing he ever asked from me. He left me alone and heart broken" I grabbed the wedding book and started to tear it in a fit of tears and screams. Jasper ripped the book out of my hands putting me in a bear hug so I couldn't move. **_

"_**Baby im so sorry, im sorry, he did love you honey please believe me when I say you were everything to him" Jasper was holding on to me tight. **_

"_**NO! if he loved me he would be here, if he loved me he would have kept all his promises. I hate him for leavening me. don't you get it Jasper if he is dead im dead iv been dead inside since he left me. I disappeared with him." I was screaming out into him chest. **_

"_**Oh my god." I herd Alice gasp when she walked into the sight. Jasper held me for hours. I was crying so hard I choked on my own sobs. My heart was shattered into a million pieces, no one would ever make them fit the way Emmett did. I was a mess after that. Jasper and Alice had to take care of my son for the most part. I couldn't even look at him with out a flood of tears.**_

If it weren't for Jacob who knows I might be in a mental hospital right now. He came over everyday. He was honest with me. He yelled at me and told me how I was being a bad mother. It mad me furious that he would say that but it made me snap out of it. While he smacked me around verbal everyone else babied me. I owe Jacob up for that. In a lot of ways he was my rock. I still hurt everyday with out Emmett. They say as time goes on it gets easier but not for me. Everyday I ask the same questions. What happened out there? Was he dead when they had him as Missing? Did he love me as much as I thought he did? Questions ill never get answers to.

"Sara there is aspirin in the kitchen if you want some." I said before going back outside to play with my pride and joy.

I walked out side with the baby. I waved goodbye to Edward. I didn't care to much for his girlfriend, she seemed really bossy. The only reason they were leaving was because she wanted to go. She didn't like any of us either.

"Bells, Look at your son he is a natural I should of thought of this!" Jacob stood there with his arms folded watching Jayden speed by.

"Here hold Melissa really quick" I handed the baby to Jacob. I fixed my shirt. I noticed a taxi cab on the other side of the street. Like always I saw Emmet sitting it in. I looked away getting the image out of my head. I see him every were I go. If anyone knew how clear I would see him they would defiantly think im crazy. I mean I have accepted that Emmett is gone, but I never lost hope that maybe one day he will come home. I looked back and this time He was still there. I gasped and covered my mouth,

"Bells whats wrong?" Jacob asked from behind me. The car door opened and out stepped Emmett. He was in a formal Marine uniform. He took his hat off and shut the door. I ran over to him jumping in his arms.

"is it you is it really you Em!" I cried out. His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"Its me Isabella, I'm really here" Every one was around us talking. I pulled back and looked at Emmett.

"I knew it I never gave up on you. I knew you would keep your promise." He smiled at me, taking my face in his hands. His reaction wasn't like I had always pictured it. He Stared into my eyes.

"So who is the father of your baby I saw you holding?" His voice was dark and sad. His eyes had tears in them

"Baby? Emmett that's not my baby, Oh My God its jasper and Alice." said looking in his eyes. "I never lost faith in you look!" I said pointing to my ring. He closed his eyes for a seconded then grabbed me. This time giving me the hug I have been waiting for years to be embraced in.

"you waited for me all this time, you really never gave up on me?" he said in my hair. Before I could answer him, his lips were pressed into mine. I have dreamt about this kiss ever since the day he left me. All the pieces of my broken heart were suddenly back in place. The weight that has been sitting on my shoulders has been lifted. I was alive again. Everyone surrounded us. I looked around and I saw Jason. I went to him hugging him as well.

"Hold on I have something for you" I said running into the house in tears.

"SARA, THERE HOME THE GUYS ARE OUTSIDE THERE HOME!" I screamed out. She ran over to me shacking me

"Don't lie to me!" she repeated shacking me. I was in tears still. We both ran outside. She ran into Jason's arms and me back into Emmett's. I kissed him over and over again.

"I'm never leaving you ever again!" Emmett said in between kisses. I pulled back grabbing his face in between my hands.

"I have something of yours, wanna see it?" I smiled like I have never smiled before.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked anxious. I looked around all the commotion for Jayden Who was in Jacobs arms. I reached out for him. Emmett stood there with tears falling when I looked back at him.

"Emmett I want you to meet your son Jayden" I said still holding Jayden. "Jayden do you remember the picture of your daddy?" I asked him. He was staring at Emmett.

"You my daddy, you come home now." Jayden asked Emmett. Emmett's mouth slightly fell as he looked between Jayden and I.

"I'm you daddy, you're my son" Emmett reached for Jayden. Jayden usually didn't go with people he didn't know, but he jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Look daddy I have your neck less" Jayden said pulling gout Emmett's dog tags

"How did you get those?" Emmett asked shocked to see them

"Mommy gave to me" Jayden said hugging on to Emmett. He still had tears in his eyes. He came up to me.

"God Izzy, I love you more then you know" I hugged him and Jayden. There was so much going on. Even Jasper was in tears. Someone must have called Edward. He jumped out of his car before it was even stopped. "Emmett I can't fucking believe it your fuck here, Isabella was right all along!" Edward had Emmett in a joking hug if it was even possible for Edward to even get his arms around Emmett.

Emmett just laughed, hugging him back.

"lets go inside" Jasper said holding his daughter.

We went inside and into the Family room. I sat on Emmett's lap.

"So Emmett what the fuck happened to you man?" Jasper asked. I felt Emmett shift in his seat.

"If you don't mind man I'm so done telling that story and reliving it. I just wanna enjoy being home right now" Emmett said keeping his eyes on Jayden.

"Yeah man I understand." Jasper said Looking at Emmett in aww then back to Melissa.

"Daddy look!" Jayden said coming in the room with some toys. I got up so Emmett could move to Jayden. Before he got up he gave me a kiss.

"What's up son, what are you going to show me" Emmett went and laid on the carpet playing with Jayden. The sight just warmed my heart. I started to cry tears of joy. Emmett was already an amazing dad.

"I'm so glad I listened to you, thank you" Sara sat next to me. Jason sat next to her.

"Yeah sounds like you're my hero Bella" Jason said hugging his wife.

"I love you baby, you're my hero to." he said looking around the room. "Knowing I would see you one day kept me alive. Baby you saved me out there." Emmett said setting up on his keens. He rubbed my hand with the ring on it. "Isabella, thinking of you calling me a pussy, and a liar for dying made me wanna prove to you that im not. You kept me motivated every day. will you do me one more honor, Will you marry me?" I looked at Emmett with tears in both our eyes.

"of course I will! I love you Emmett" everyone awed and cheered as we hugged

"So yo have it all planned then don't you? Cause that was what we talked about" Emmett sounded anxious to see what I have planned. I blushed and looked away.

"Actually em-" I started to say

"Here Bella, its all here!" Alice said handing me a wedding book. " I remembered everything you wanted a made a new one. I figured you might want it one day."

" Alice, I don't know what to say!" I got up and hugged her

"What happened to the original one?" Emmett asked flipping the pages.

"Long story!" I said looking at the book with him, Thank god Alice had a picture memory. We all sat around and caught Emmett up on everything. Sara and Jason lifted to be alone. After dinner Emmett wanted to watch some TV, And just relax. That's all I wanted to do to. Just be with Him. We had forever to do everything Else. I was sitting down on the couch. Emmett was laying down with his head in my lap, and Jayden was laying on Emmett's chest Asleep. I was Playing with Emmett's hair just watching him. He feel asleep holding on to Jayden. Jasper came in the living room and snapped a picture of us three. Our first Family picture. The flash Made Emmett jump up. He was still holding on to Jayden But he jumped up on to his feet before his eyes opened. His breathing was hard and rushed. He looked around resting his eyes on me. My eyes were wide with shock. Emmett's face scared me. It screamed killer. His Face smoothed out .

"Fuck Babe im sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! Im just used to having to be on my toes." He whispered trying not to wake Jayden. "Lets put him to sleep" he said looking around not sure were to go.

"He sleeps with me upstairs. Sara is in the other room. He had a bed up there.

"He can sleep with us tonight" Jasper offered. "I'm sure you guys want some alone time" he said with a wink at Emmett. I laughed along with Emmett.

"Thank Jazz man." Emmett said handing off Jayden to Jasper.

"No problem Em, it's good to have you back" Jasper said heading for the stairs. Emmett came and sat next to me. Lets go to the room Em" I said getting up. He followed behind me. I couldn't have been happier, everything was just perfect again. I knew he would stay as true to me as I was to him.

**AN**

**Ok so let me have it guys! What do yo think? Pretty heavy stuff huh? Ok so im counting on your reviews. I need to know should I end it or do you guys want it to keep going. Let me know in a review. If I get 10 reviews to keep going then you guys got it. Again thank you guys for all your support I love you! I hope I have touched you in one way or another with this story. Reviewing only takes a minute!**


	19. Chapter 18

AN

This is a filler chapter. Just so you guys could see how Emmett is adjusting to being home and being a dad. Mostly fluff. Hope you guy like it! Remember Reviews take about a minute to write and keep me inspired to keep writing. This one is for All my reviewers who asked for more. I promise the next chapter will have you on the edge of your seats.

**Emmett shut the door behind him and looked around. I stood there watching him take everything in. **

"**you change the whole room around" he said walking over to the wall of pictures. **

" **Yeah I had to make room for Jayden" I said just taking in the sight of him. **

"**oh wow, I loved that picture, I looked at it for hours when I was first stationed." Emmett pointed out the picture I had got in the box when They tried to say he was dead. The frame had us in the middle with Pictures of Jayden all around it. **

"**I didn't even know we got those pictures developed. I was surprised when I seen it with your stuff" Emmett turned around and looked at me. **

"**I just got to say you have done an amazing job with Jayden. You're a great mother. I can't believe he is only two and he talks so much. I'm very impressed" He said turning back around looking at the rest of the pictures. "this whole wall is of the three of us" he said kind of surprised. **

"**like I said babe, I never gave up on you. I might have had a weak moment here and there but I always knew deep down you were coming home." I said taking his hand in mine. He stepped closer to me. Emmett leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss. It was gentle almost like he didn't want to brake me. I had to brake our kiss to breath. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder in haling his sent. He wrapped his arms around me. **

"**I have dreamt about this perfect moment right here, everyday since I have been gone." As Emmett spoke I pulled him over to the bed with me. I laid down pulling him on top of me. I we looked into each others eyes for awhile before Returning to our kiss. At first it was still soft and gentle but We both pushed our kiss into a deeper more needy kiss. Soon hands started to roam over our clothes. I let out a soft moan. Clothes started to peel off. Emmett kissed every inch of my body. I trembled from his touch. Each kiss he laid sunk right to the core of soul. When he made his way back up your eye instantly locked. My breathing was even but shallow. I ran my fingers though his hand as I felt him gentle thrust into my core. I took a sharp breath as he made gentle moved himself deep inside me. **

"**You still tight as ever" he breathed into my ear. I let out a small giggle. Things were feeling more and more normal between us. Both of our bodies moved together. He knew exactly when are were I wanted to me touched. I was the same with him. **

"**Em, im so close just like that" I breathed out running my hands down his shoulders. I few thrust later **

**reached my long awaited release. Emmett spilled out into me with a deep grunt that sent Goosebumps **

**Over ever inch of me. Emmett collapsed on top of me then rolled over taking me with him. I laid in his arms. **

**He kissed the top of my head just like he always did before we would go to sleep. **

"**Em, I missed you so much" I said rolling over onto his chest. Gentle rubbing my fingers over his still**

**perfect chest. **

"**You have no idea how amazing that feels." Emmett said laying still. I began no fall asleep. I hugged him**

**Tighter afraid he might disappear. "go to sleep baby we have Eternity to be together. Im never going**

**Any were again." Hearing him say that put me at easy. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.**

"**I woke up in the middle of the night in a panic. Emmett wasn't laying next to. **

"**Emmett!" cried out searching for him on the bed. **

"**I'm right here love" Emmett whispered. I let my eye adjust to see him sitting at the foot of our bed.**

"**What wrong?' I was still panicked. **

"**Nothing babe, I just couldn't sleep. I was just thinking" His body stayed facing forward. I got up and went **

**To him. I started to rub his shoulder. HE was really tense, after a few minutes he relaxed a little. Letting his **

**head fall back on to my collar bone. "you have no idea how good this feels" Emmett said with his eyes **

**Closed. I kept rubbing his shoulders.**

"**Em, talk to me. Whats going though your head?" I asked concerned about him. **

"**I was just thinking how I was going to make up for lost time. It sucks to think I missed watching Jayden **

**Grow up. Its hard coming home to everything completely different. It's harder then I thought" His voice was low. **

"**Honey, I know it had to be hard on you I know you need to adjust and ill be here to help you. Jayden is just happy to have you home. Just like me. Everyday I woke up I thought is he going to come home today. Because the truth is I was lost with out you. I just want to focus on us getting to be together finally." I stopped talking. Emmett turned around with fire blazing in his eyes. He crawled over me as I scooted back. His eyes burning into mine.**

"**You are truly amazing, know one has ever believed in me as much as you do. That means the world to me. Words just cant describe how much you mean to me or how much I love you. Your right we need to just focus on finally being together." Emmett's serious face broke out into a smile. I smiled back. HE was hovering over me. Being careful not to put his full weight on me. I was about to reach up and kiss him when there was a light tap on our bedroom door. Emmett jumped up. He opened the door with caution. **

"**Jasper it's just you. Whats up man?" Emmett said in relief. **

"**Ugh sorry guys, Jayden is crying, he wont go back to sleep." Jasper looked at both of us. I was reaching from under the covers for my clothes. "He wants his dad" Jasper said with a smile. Emmett looked back at me. I smiled at Emmett. **

" **Should I go?" Emmett asked rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Yeah, he wants you." I replied still putting my clothes on under the blanket. I was a little Embarrassed that Jasper was standing there. **

"**What do I do?" Emmett asked with a worried look on his face.**

"**You go to him and talk to him. You'll know what to do when he is in front of you" I got up and gave him a kiss on the check. **

"**He is down stairs with Alice" Jasper throw in. Emmett grabbed his under shirt and put it on. He looked at me again with worry in his eyes. **

"**Go Em, You'll be fine. I'm here if you need me." I said standing next to him. Em's face brightened a little then went down stairs. **

"**Hows it going with you two?" Jasper asked me once Emmett was out of sight.**

"**Exactly how it should be." I couldn't help but have a big grin.**

"**Yeah, look I'm sorry we didn't listen to you, and I couldn't be happier either. You look like you again. Even if he has been back for only hours" Jasper smiled leaning against the door. Alice came up stairs. **

"**That was the cutest thing I ever seen before." Alice said stopping in front of my door. **

"**What?" Jasper and I said at the same time. **

"**Well as soon as Jayden saw Emmett he stopped crying and reached for him. Emmett picked him up and asked him **_**what's wrong little man? **_**Jayden just laid his head down on Emmett's shoulder and said **_**I missed you daddy. **_**Emmett's face just lit up. it was priceless" Alice said wrapping her arms around Jasper. They said there goodnights and went back to bed. Emmett was taking awhile down stairs so I went to check on him. They weren't in the Living room but I saw the light on in the kitchen. I was around the corner and I could hear them talking. **

"**Do you know how long its been since I had a cookie little man?" Emmett asked Jayden. Jayden had his mouth full shacking his head.**

"**A long time. And what makes it even better is I get to have it with you. Just make sure you drink your milk so you can get strong like me." Emmett's voice sounded different. It was lighter then normal. Jayden giggled at Emmett.**

"**So bout your bad dream, you know what I do when I have a bad dream?" Emmett asked Jayden taking a drink of milk. **

"**What you do daddy" Jayden asked looked at Emmett in awe. **

"**I wake up and instead of getting scared I tell myself dreams cant hurt you know matter how scary they are. Besides as long as you have me around I promise you nothing will ever hurt you ok?"**

"**ok, but I still scare" Jaydens eyes dropped. **

"**well when ever your scared of anything you just come and get me and I will take care of it. You got it?" Emmett said cleaning up there crumbs. I decided to go back up stairs. It wasn't to long after I laid back down that my two boys walked in. Jayden was already falling asleep. Emmett laid him down on his bed. **

"**how did it go?" I asked Emmett not wanting him to know I herd a lot of it. I didn't want him to think I thought he couldn't handle it. **

"**Good, we had a little talk." He said getting in bed and laying down. "I like being a dad." he said as I moved closer to him. We tangled our self's together and finally fell back asleep. For the most part anyway. Emmett flinched a lot more in his sleep then he used to. I would wake up but fall right back to sleep. When I woke up Emmett and Jayden were both gone. I didn't worry or freak out. I took my time and went down stairs. Everyone was there. Carslie, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Jason, Sara, and even Jacob. They had all kinds of food. **

"**Why didn't anyone wake me up? I asked getting some apple juice.**

"**cause daddy said to uncle Jazz you were wild last night and you need sleep" Jayden blurted out from the living room. Everyone laughed and I turned bright red. Emmett came next to me. **

"**Sorry honey, I didn't think he herd us talking" I hide my face in his shoulder. **

"**you suck!" I said still feeling my face burning. Emmett laughed and gave me a kiss. **

"**So babe I was thinking. We got to do a few things today. I already talked it over with Jayden and he agrees" Emmett said handing my a bagle. I cant believe he remembered how I like it after all this time.**

"**And what is that em?" I said with an raised Eyebrow. **

"**JAYDEN, come here buddy" Emmett called I was glad to see how at ease he was with Jayden. Jayden came over to us and I picked him up. "Tell mommy what we are doing today!" Emmett sounded really excited. **

"**Mommy we are getting a puppy!" Jayden was squirming in my arms. **

"**And?" Emmett added just as excited as Jayden. **

"**umm" Jayden looked at Emmett confused. Emmett laughed. **

"**were going to look for a house" Emmett said reaching for Jayden. "if you want to anyway" Emmett said looking at me. I was speech less, but this house was a little crowded and I really wanted Jayden to have his own room. Plus when we get married it would be nice to have a home to go home to. I love Alice and Jasper but they needed there space to. Melissa would need a room soon to.**

"**I cant wait, what kind of dog do you want?" I asked Jayden but looked at Emmett.**

"**BIG DOG" Jayden said throwing his hands in the air. Jayden wiggled his way out of Emmett's arms. **

"**Go get ready so we can go look at dogs and I found a house online I want to look at." Emmett demanded. Washing my cup. I looked at the time it was barly ten.**

"**How long have you been up?" I asked him.**

"**Oh I got up at around 5:30, im used to getting up as soon as the sun comes up. Then Jayden came down Stairs at about 7. We looked online at dogs. I think he want's a lab. I think it's a good choice. There is a puppy store called paws not ot far away so were ganna start looking there." I loved hearing the excitement in Emmett's voice. I know he has always wanted a dog. Before my shower I asked Jacob if he could run the club for a few weeks so we can get things settled. He did it before when i had Jayden, so it wasn't a big deal. I was pretty excited to get a puppy to so I hurried to get ready. Plus I wanted to be as close to Em as I could at all times. **

**An**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! Thank you for all your support and love**


	20. Chapter 19

**An**

**This chapter may or may not offend some of you. I don't know much about the Marines but I do know that my cousins boyfriend is one and he said stuff like this dose happen. I was going to take this chapter down but after the support from a faithful reviewer who has a husband in the military I decided to keep it up. So in other words if you don't like then please don't read. Im not talking trash about the Military 'just weakling them' This is a fiction story in case you guys forgot! Thank you for the support daniela692001 This one is for you and Jason!! **

**Just when you think all is well bam, a slap in the face. This is a small chap but I think it is a good one.**

**Don't for get to Review please, they make my day. Help me start off my new years on a good note!**

"Jayden do you see any puppies you like?" I asked holding him looking at al the puppies in the glass window. Emmett was standing next to me with his arm around my waist.

"All the puppies can be mine!" Jayden said with his hands pressed against the glass.

"But if you can have one what would it be?" said Emmett, who was acting kind of weird. As soon as we got in the Store he sort of shut down. He got quite and seemed really nerves.

"Him!" Jayden said pointing at a puppy in the far corner.

"ok, Why him?" I asked Jayden. I was curious as to why he would chose that puppy over the others.

"Cause he is diffffernt" Jayden said dragging out the word trying to say it right. The puppy he choose was a chocolate lab.

"how is he different Jayden?" Emmett asked as curious as I was.

"Cause he is over there alone and we should love him" Jayden Said matter of fact. I laughed and looked at Emmett. He smiled but he looked like something was bothering him. I rubbed his back.

"Babe are you ok" I asked still holding Jayden with one arm.

"yea im fine" Emmett said short and with nerves wondering eyes. I put Jayden down So he could look around. I turned to the sales Man to ask if he could bring out the dog. Jayden might have took four steps.

"Stop Looking at MY fucking son" I herd Emmett Snap. I looked over and he was eyeing a guy who was maybe 5 feet away. I noticed he was Aerobic or something. Emmett Grabbed Jayden. Holding him close.

"Em?" I asked confused.

"Im sorry Izzy we need to go! NOW!" His voice was panicked, He was sweating.

"Ok let's go" I simply said. We were walking out. Emmett was holding Jayden close to his chest. And walked inches away from me.

"My puppy!" Jayden cried.

"Well come back for him son I promise ok?" Emmett said low. I was eyeing him out of the corner of my eye. When we got to the car Emmett Handed me Jayden and covered stood directly in back of me as I strapped Jayden in. I knew things like this would happen. I just don't know how to deal with it. Emmett opened my door then got into the driver seat. A few minutes later. Emmett sighed and turned around going back to the pet store.

"I'm Sorry babe. I don't know what the hell came over me. I just felt like everyone was watching us and that guy, He looked so familiar. Im sorry" Em said shacking his head. I took his Hand in mine.

"Babe It's ok, You have to give your self time to adjust to being home." I said rubbing his hand. "why don't you wait tin the car with Jayden while I go pay for the puppy. We don't get to take him for another few days anyway." I was looking at him. He stopped at a red light and looked at me.

"What would I do with out you?" He lifted my hand and kissed it. I went and paid for our new puppy, then we went and looked at the house. It was huge. It was five bedrooms, with a back yard that could easily fit a whole other house. I loved the house but I doubt we could afforded it. Emmett wasn't working right now, that it mattered. The house was really expensive. After we looked at the house Jayden had fallen asleep so we decided to go home. When we got home no one was there. Emmett took Jayden up stairs while I made some phone calls to the club. When I was done I went up stairs to the room. Emmett was laying on the bed with jayden laying on top of him. They were both asleep Emmett was snoring but not moving. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture. Jayden was already so attacked to Em. I wasn't tired so I went back down stairs and cleaned up some. There was a knock on the door. No one knocks on the door, except the Dam marines who brought my world to a screeching holt. I quickly opened the door hoping it didn't wake the boys.

"Isabella, who are you doing today?" Major Green stood in my door way. I had the urge to just slam the door.

"May I help you Major Green?" I said as icily as I could manage.

"Why yes you can, I need to speak with Lt, McCarthy" He said looking past me into the house.

"He isn't a Lt anymore, Major. What business do you have with him?"

"Ma'am with all do respect it doesn't concern you. This is official Marine core business." That asshole started being a dick.

"Anything that has to do with me has to do with her Major, And I don't Appreciate the hostility towards my wife to be" Emmett said walking down the stairs. I smirked at the Major then stepped to the side so that Emmett could stand next to me.

"McCarthy, were you aware that even if you were M.I.A you were still a Marine and You represented The United States of America?" Major Green said Straitening his stance.

"Yes that's why I helped the women and the children out there, why" Emmet straightened his stance, I could feel the tension

"McCarthy we have been Investigating yours and Andersons story of heroism and it gives me a great deal of remorse to have to do this" Major Green had signaled someone outside. Emmett looked over at me. "Do to the many Laws you broke, And the witness who gave forward stating that Anderson and your self dressed and tried to claim you were Arabic you are hear by under arrest by the United States Marine Core, You can either Hire your own Attorney or we will a point one for you." Two Men just walked into the house and handcuffed Emmett. I yelled at them and started to hit them.

"Get your hands off him, hasn't he been though enough you heartless assholes." I was trying to push them off him. One grabbed me and though me against the wall. Jasper had walked in.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jasper yelled with wide eyes. The man who had me against the wall was distracted and I got lose.

" FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HERE ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Emmett growled out.

"McCarthy you way out of line your making this worst then it has to be" Major Green Said in Emmett's face. He was struggling to get free. I didn't even think about it but I Went up to Major Green and punched him right in the face. The man who first grabbed me though me to the floor and arrested me. Jasper was yelling demanding to know what was going on but everyone ignored him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, LET HER GO DAM IT, YOU SON OF A BITCHES GET OFF HER" Emmett was yelling from the top of his lungs. I have never seen him so mad.

"I though everything that has to do with you has to do with her" The major said in a mocking tone.

"Emmett!" I cried out with tears streaming down my face as they pulled us out of the house.

"Its ok baby, everything is going to be ok. Just keep you mouth shut. JASPER get the best lawyer you can" Emmett was trying to comfort me while instructing Jasper.

"Jasper, Jayden is asleep up stairs" I called out still having tears streaming down my face.

"Put them in separate cars" Major Green said to the two men holding us. They were not being nice about this at all. I felt like my arm was going to brake in half if I moved it anymore. They put Emmett in the car. I could still hear me cussing them out as I was pushed into the other car. Major green Got in the front Passenger seat, then looked back at me.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Emmett got lucky with you but you know what you fucked up. Hitting me was your biggest mistake, Along with all you protest against The Marines wont help you either" I didn't respond as much as I wanted to I didn't. Emmett said keep my mouth shut and that's what im going to do. All I thought the whole way over to the base was Jayden must be freaking out. I hope he didn't see what just happened. How the fuck are they going to call Emmett a hero then arrest him all in the same sentence. They have all there priorities fucked up!

**AN**

**Please please review! I love them, it only takes a minute. Hope you guys like this chap! **


	21. Chapter 2o

AN

Daniela692001 this one is for you again because you have been amazing on find out stuff for me! Everyone else thank you for reading my story! Please review it dose make me happy. Also I support the Military, This is not bashing the military its JUST A STORY!!! Love you all! On with the story. I hope you guys are satisfied with my research. Its all Legal. Again im not bashing the Military its just for my story! Please Review, it only takes a minute.

Emmett's Pov

"I fucking swear you better not take these hand cuffs off me, ill snap your fucking neck for touching Isabella, Who the fuck do you fucking think you are anyway, you call this began a band of brothers" I was going fucking crazy in the car. All I saw was this shit bag push Izzy against the wall. How the fuck did they except here to react. I just fucking got home!

"Lt McCarthy I suggest you shut your cock sucker cause this is all going on recorded!" I don't know what the fuck his name was but his tone of voice pissed me off even more.

"WHY ISN'T SHE IN THE SAME CAR AS ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled looking back at the other car, "SO HELP ME GOD IF THERE IS ONE HAIR OUT OF PLACE ON HER HEAD ILL FUCKING TARE YOU APART DO YOU FUCKING HERE ME" I was sitting in the back of the car cussing this asshole out. I didn't care if they brought me in why Izzy she has nothing to do with the shit we pulled out in Iraq. Jayden needs his mother. God my son, I just got him why are they doing this shit. We pulled up to the base. I felt like a fucking loser. I was confused when we pulled up. There were people every were. I could see the signs or hear what they were saying. They pulled me out of the car and rushed me into the brig. I looked back to see them doing the same with Isabella. Only when I looked back they all cheered when she was pulled out of the car. I was really confused now.

"Get Lt McCarthy in a separate cell until we are ready to proceed with the hiring's" Green said with a darkening Black eye. They brought Izzy in were they were booking me. I turned to her and im my most confused voice I said.

"What the hell babe? Who are all those people?"

"There the team Sara and I put together for Missing soldiers, Jason has Already been booked. Sara called everyone and told them whats going on. What did you fucking do?" She said standing there with hands cuffed behind her. She had no trace of fear on her face. I couldn't have been more fucking proud of her then I was right then and there.

"You look sexy in hand cuff's baby, I think when we get out we should buy some" I said to her with a wink. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Miss. Whitlock have a seat. You two can not have any contact. "Go fuck your self" was her response. I know this is wrong and I don't know why but I was getting a hard on watching her being a Bitch to everyone. I mean she said it like she was trying to be nice about it. I wanted to laugh but they yanked me away.

"McCarty you are not to leave the brig under any circumstances." I was being escorted by the same prick from the car. We were walking in and Anderson was walking out.

"Jason what happened what do d they say" I asked walking past him both of us in cuffs. He looked up with a straight face. He kept walking. They sat me I the room. It was just me two chairs and a table. I was in there for about an hour. When General Reynolds walk in with Major Green.

"Lt McCarthy, Do you know why you are here?" He asked taking a sit having Major Green stand behind him. I stood quite with my arms crossed, holding my tong.

"McCarthy? Are you not going to speak with us?" Reynolds raised an eyebrow. I knew he what he was thinking, If I don't talk im guilty of whatever they have on me.

"Ill tell you whatever the fuck you wanna know when you tell me were my fiancé is, and my lawyer shows up. I'm sorry but that's just how it has to be." I said un folding my arms. And looking him straight in the face.

"McCarthy Miss. Whitlock is just get a notice to appear. If you talk Major Green has Agreed to drop the chargers against her. Now do you know why you were brought in" Reynolds said leaning forward dropping a file on the table.

"No I don't know why im here. I know my girl has one hell of a right hook tho. Nice shiner Green .I know that I was Lost in Iraq for two years with no American contact and I know I just got home to my family and now im being fucked with over something I didn't know I did!" I said with narrowed eyes never leaving The generals. Even when Green Lashed out.

"McCarthy do you find it funny that she can be in a jail cell for a year over hitting me. Is it funny-" Reynolds cut off Greens little tantrum.

"Green shut it. McCarthy you have better corporate or this will be a lot harder then it has to. Im sure your son would appreciate you telling us what you know." I was going to jump the table and strangle them both for bringing my son into this.

Reynolds leaned back smirking seeing the rage that was begging to build in my eyes. Thankfully the door to the room flew open and a older man in a suite walked in.

"Mr. Lt. McCarthy I hope you have been smart enough to keep your mouth shut. I was hired be y your brother in law. General Reynolds, Major Green it would be greatly appreciated if you would step out so I may go over this case" I liked this guys attitude. He was defiantly my lawyer. I know I could count on Jazz The man. Reynolds and Green both stepped out.

"McCarthy have they told you your charges yet?" HE asked sitting down reading some paper work.

"No, Were is Isabella?" I asked him knowing he would know the answer.

"She is on her way home with your Brother in law. The charges wont stick. She is a smart girl. She told them she struck him in the face because he didn't say you were arrested he just said he was sorry he had to do this having two men enter your home. Self defense. Now lets focus on you. You are being charge with murder in the first degree, also for not identifying your self as an American soldier. Then a few bullshit charges that will be dropped by tomorrow. What I need to know is did you kill a civilian and why?" he asked me looking me in the eye. I looked away remembering what had happened. Funny how fast they found this out but yet took them two years to get me home. "Emmett I assure you it is safe to talk to me." His tone was friendly and trust worthy. I took in a deep breath.

"Yeah I did, but it was on accident. I didn't know what the guy was saying to me. Anderson and I had stole some bread from his stand, he came at us shouting in Arabic, I mean I don't know there language and Anderson only know a little bit and its was all the cuss words. Anderson had yelled at me that guys were coming. I panicked thinking it was there soldiers. The guy swings at me reaching in his pocket. I grabbed my knife and you can guess the rest. We got the hell out of there. The more I thought about it the more I realized that this guy was a civilian and he wasn't really reaching for anything I think he was reaching to pull his pants up. And look we wore the robes yea but only because when we got captured they fucking stripped us to our boxers. Did they really want us walking around in boxers for two years?" I explained the story. HE listened carefully. Occasionally write something down.

"Ok, So when you got free why did you guys keep moving?" He asked looking at me interested in what I was saying.

"We had to keep moving or we would have been killed."

"Did you know the man you killed was on neutral grounds?" He asked me reading the file again.

"NO, Fuck NO! we had no idea were the hell we were at. I can't read Aerobic I cant speak it and no one knew English. If they wouldn't have drugged us and moved us we would have been able to find our way back. But we couldn't we did what we had to stay alive." I was dumb founded. I can't believe they were being serious about all this.

"ok, you know what I herd enough, and if you ask me this is a bullshit case. Your going to have to stay here but I think I can get you visitations with your fiancé. You don't talk to no one unless in there. Your mouth stays quite. You got any questions?" Shit he had me at bullshit case.

"Yea. Um what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"oh im sorry, it's Craig Dawson"

"well Mr. Dawson can you please tell my fiancé I love her and ill be home before she knows it." I said with a more serious tone. I could only imagine what she is thinking right now.

"Will do sir. Now there going to have you in solitary in maximum security but it will only be a few days at most." I was pissed off I had to stay here. I just wanted to go home and get the house ready for my son's puppy to come home.

"What about Anderson?" I asked wondering what they got him with

"He just has to stay on base. He is in a baric with some other Marines who have lesser charges. He must have a lot of respect for you. They offered him a chance to have all his crap dropped to rat you out. He didn't take it and there giving him a hard time with it." Mr. Dawson said standing up and pushing the door open signaling for them to come get me. I did as he said. I kept my mouth shut. I laid in my bed thinking about Izzy and Jayden. Laughing to my self thinking about how sarcastic my son is. He reminds me of myself so much its almost scary. Then I laughed thinking Izzy got one hell of a hit on Green cause his eye was black as fuck. Dam I wish I recorded that. Fuck it's going to be a long couple of days but I know I have been though worst and my lawyer seemed confident in the case so I am to. Besides if we lose Im about 98 percent sure that Izzy will take on the Marine Core and brake me out. Fucking A that woman is fucking Too perfect for me. She always surprises me.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please take the time to let me know what you think of my story. No flames tho!


	22. An sorry

Hey guys sorry this is just a AN. I have some thing to take care of so I wont be updating for a few days but I will be writing so you guys will get a few chapters soon. Anyway thanks for the love and support. See you guys soon


	23. Chapter 21

**AN**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Read with care this is the last chapter for You Saved Me! But don't freak out just yet. I have a new Bella/ Emmett story coming soon. Please review you know how happy they make me. **

**The song in this chapter is "SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW" the Ashanti version. It just seemed like it fit with the story and how Bella felt at times. **

**I do not own any characters in this story! **

"Isabella Get in the car before they change there dam MINDS!" Jasper said holding the door open anxiously. I was talking to Sara. Her and The group were doing a rally out front of the brig. Sara understood that I couldn't be there. They said I wasn't allowed on Base unless I was here for Emmett's herring. The lawyer Jasper hired was good. He had me out in the matter of minutes. I got in the car and we drove away. 

"I can't believe this shit!" I was rubbing my arm. It hurt like hell.. 

"Either can I, Here call Jayden." Jasper handed me his phone. 

"I she ok? Did he see what happened?" My voice shock at the though of my two year old son watching his mother and father being arrested.

"All he saw was you guys getting in the cars. He was pretty upset that you guys left with out him" Jasper said with a small chuckle. 

"What did you tell him?

"Just that you guys had to go to Emmett's job and you would be home soon." Jasper cleared his throat. "He thinks Emmet is leaving and he thought he was taking you with him. Jayden kept asking if Emmett didn't like being his dad" My heart broke when he said that. I dialed as fast as I could. Alice answered then put Jayden on the phone. 

"Baby, its mommy. Are you ok?" I kept my voice as calm as I could so I wouldn't scare him.

"Mommy, are you and daddy coming home?" he small voice sounded sad and unconvinced.

"Im on my way home baby, your daddy had to stay at work. But he wants me to tell you he loves you so much and when he gets home you guys are going to go do something just the two of you." I was sure Emmett wound do it. 

"k bye ma" jayden gave the phone back to Alice.

"Hey, so what going on?" Alice said in the phone

"I don't really know about Em but I know they aren't going to charge me. Thanks to lawyer Jasper hired. Ill talk to yo when I get home ok." I need to think I couldn't focus on talking right now. I stayed quite the whole way home. I think Jasper asked me a few questions but I was to deep into thought. When I got home Jayden ran into my arms. When ever I was down he always knew how to make me smile. Alice made dinner. I played with Melissa and Jayden. Jayden loved Melissa he was always wants to help feed her and stuff. I gave Jayden a bath and got him ready for bed. I laid next to him on the bed.

"Momma Is daddy mad at me cause I picked the wrong doggy?" Jayden asked looking at the Cartoon I put on for him.

"No baby why do you think that?" Were he got some of his ideas I have no clue. 

"Cause daddy wasn't happy for him and he left with out him and then he let and he hasn't come home." Jayden looked up at me. I wish I could explain everything to him. 

"Your daddy loves you so much baby, and he is very happy that you picked that puppy. Dad just has stuff he has to do with work. I promise he will come home soon." I laid him back down. Softly playing with his hair. 

"Why do work always make daddy go away. I don't like work." Jayden said in a pout. I smiled to myself. He was so smart. 

"I don't like daddy works either. But you know what, Nothing will ever keep your daddy away from us. I promise you that. No matter how long he is gone or were he is at he is always thinking of you and he will always come home" Jayden turned looking at me. He giggled. 

"mommy I love you" He put his tiny hand on my cheek. "Mama sing" I always sing to him to help him go to bed. His favorite song for me to sing was Somewhere Over The Rainbow. The wizard Of Oz was my favorite movie as a kid. 

" _Some were over the rainbow, way up high, Theres a land that I once herd of in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, sky's are blue, and the dreams that you dear dream really do come true, someday I wish upon a star and wake up with the clouds a parting how neat were troubles melt away like lemon drops above the chimney tops" _I stopped hearing a knock at the door. I stood up and opened it. Sara stood there her face was unreadable. 

"Hey what's up?" I asked her in almost a whisper. 

"Ugh Sorry to interrupt you. I just wanted to see how you were holding up. Is Jayden ok?" She seemed concern. 

"He should be fine, he is just confused. He thinks Emmett is mad at him. I don't want to tell him were he really is. Once he is home he should be fine." I looked over at Jayden he was already asleep. 

"Ok then well good night Bella" Sara gave me a hug.

"Sara are you ok?" I asked not really understanding how she was reacting. 

"Yea im fine, I just feel bad for Jayden. He was just getting to know his dad and now this" She said with a weak smile then went to her room. I went back to laying down with Jayden and soon feel asleep. I didn't dream tonight. I filled with the emptiness I have grown used to. 

"Mommy Wake up im hungry!" I woke up to Jayden sitting on me shacking me. 

"ok baby im up im up" I laughed pulling him to me. We went down stairs, starting breakfast for everyone. 

"Good morning Bella, Morning Jayden!" Alice said im a song like voice. 

"Morning Alice" I said from the kitchen stove. Jayden was already sitting down eating. 

"How are you guys?" She asked mostly about Jayden. I looked at him and smiled. 

" He is a strong little boy, HE will be ok." I said im a proud tone. He really did take after Em and I. 

"Well my mom wants to take him and Melissa today. I guess there is some carnival at my dads Hospital. Is that ok?" Alice said loud enough for Jayden to hear. Of course he started to beg to go.

" Yea that fine. What time so I could have him ready?"

"She said she will be here around one." I handed her a plate of food. Jasper came in right on time. I gave him a plate of food. 

"Were did Sara take off to all early?" Jasper asked Alice and I with a mouth full of food.

"Problly to see Jason." I said wishing I could see Emmett. They both shrugged it off. "Jayden you almost done? So we can get you ready to go?" I asked laughing at him pretending to read the newspaper like Jasper. He nodded his head jumping down from the kitchen chair. I followed him up stairs. I washed his face and spiked his hair. After he was all changed and ready to go he started to search his things franticly. 

"Jayden baby what are you looking for?" I asked watching him go though all his things. 

"Daddies necklace mommy!" He cried out on the verge o f tears. I forgot I had took it off him last night during his bath.

"It's right her honey" I said pulling it out of the dresser draw. His face lit up. He reached up for it. I put it on him. Jayden Tucked it in his shirt then ran out the room. I picked up his things. Stopping to reach for a picture of Emmett I had on the side of his bed. _"Em, I can't believe all this shit. Are we ever going to just be together?" _I asked out loud to the picture. 

"Yes we are" I jumped at the sound of the his voice in my head. I shock it off and sat the picture back down. I turned around, turning right into something hard and familiar. I looked up to see Emmett standing there. 

"Emmett!! What are you doing here?" I cried out jumping in his arms. Jayden was in his arms laughing. AS I jumped on them both hugging Em. 

"They dropped the charges, told me some one gave then some new information. Im free, Free from the Marine core to. I was honorable discharged." He said putting Jayden down and gabbing me in a huge bear hug. Alice and Jasper ran up he stairs to see what was going on. 

"Emmett, how did you get out?" Alice asked giving him a hug. 

"Nothing can keep my daddy away!" Jayden Said jumping up and down. Emmett bent down and picked him up. 

"How did yo get so smart" HE said giving him a kiss. 

"My mommy!" Jayden laughed out. 

"What about Jason? Is he out to?" I asked 

"I don't know, I was escorted off the base by Mr. Dawson. He didn't know anything about Jason." Emmett said sounding confused.

" few hours later Emmett and Jasper was outside playing With Jayden. Me and Alice were in the house Talking about going out tonight while the kids were out with Esme. It took Emmett convincing Jayden he was going to be home when Jayden got home to him to still want to go to the Carnival thing. Sara came in the house. 

"Sara did they let Jason go?" I asked jumping up when I seen her. Emmett had came in wanting to know the same thing.

"No, He will be there for awhile. Bella, Emmett the two of you have done so much for us. Emmett you have saved Jason countless times. Bella with out you I don't know were I would be. I problly would have never been able to see Jason." She sighed and sat down. She looked tired and sort of broken. Emmett and I looked at each other confused. " Jason plead out. He said to tell you guys thank you for everything. Jayden needs his whole family." Emmett cut her off.

"your not saying he is taking the full blame did are you?" Emmett's voice was hard and concern. 

"Yea I am. We both decided its our turn to do something for you. Our Lawyer says he could get him lesser time. We both wanted this. You guys have given us so much it's the least we can do." I starred at her in shock. 

"Why the fuck dose he always have to do reckless shit I fucking swear." Emmett's voice was low. I felt like he was talking about a child of his. Like Jason was his son or something. 

"Because you guys deserve this, Jayden deserve it. Because He respects you and this is something we wanted to do so don't make a big deal over it." Sara said getting up and giving Emmett a hug. 

"Sara thank you!" I manage to chock out. I wanted to cry from joy, But at the same time I wanted to cry for Sara. Emmett hugged her close.

"You can stay with us no matter were we go. Your part of this family!" He said still hugging her. 

We got married five months later. Sara was my maid of honor. Alice didn't mind she knew how much I loved her. But if it wasn't for Sara and Jason we wouldn't be able to be together. That was just over five years ago. Jayden is Seven, We have a three year old son named Jason, for obvious reasons. Im pregnant with our first daughter. Emmett and I Are even more in love now then ever. Sara has her own Apartment now. She comes by a lot. As for Jason. Well he was charge with Murder in the first degree, luckily his lawyer was a good one because he got him only six years. He named the countless heroic things He did while being MIA. Emmett made sure they knew every detail. He gets out next year. Were planning a big Family Vacation when he dose. Alice and Jasper Are expecting twins. Edward Is still with his bratty girlfriend so we don't see him every much. Life couldn't get any better. The reason we told our story is to show that having fait and believing in something even when no one else dose can really pay off in the end. Don't ever give up on the ones you love. 

**An**

**I know you guys, Im sad it had to end to. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you guys look out for my next one. Witch I am going to start today. Please leave your finally reviews. I love you all and thank you for all your support during this story. **


	24. Please Read!

Dear Readers.

I'm so glad I have all of your support and love it means the world to me. I know you have been wondering where I have been and why I haven't updated. I am sorry I have not been around but I have been writing. I have moved the majority of my stories from Fan Fiction over to A web site that I have gotten very involved in. I would like to invite you over to our new family. A place where I have found so much love and support, amazing stories, great people, Photos, playlist, banners, you name it we got it I appreciate you all patiently waiting for my return And would love for you to join us. Hope to see all of you there. http:/ wolfvamp- legacys- rewritten .ning. com/ Take out the spaces. All my stories have been updated here and also a few new ones have been posted. I hope you all join in over here we would love to have you.

LOVE ALWAYS,

Mistress McCarty


End file.
